Vocaloid: You Don't Know Me!
by x-MiyakoNakamura-x
Summary: Since being put into care aged 10, 14-year-old Miyako has built up a hard shell around her, which prevents her from showing her true feelings. That is, until new boy Len Kagamine begins to turn everything upside down, and after a shocking confession from a close friend, Miyako begins to wonder whether she can trust her own heart, let alone anyone elses...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, ladies and gentlefolk of . Kat here. Meow ^^ I know I haven**__**'**__**t uploaded in a while, sowwy ;_; *sees Emma watching me from the side* Anyway, I**__**'**__**m pleased to present my new story, Vocaloid: You Don**__**'**__**t Know Me! I**__**'**__**ve included a character of my own, named Nakamura Miyako. If you wanna know what she looks like, I think I**__**'**__**ma update my profile with all the info, so check it out. If you can**__**'**__**t be bothered, that**__**'**__**s cool, as throughout the story there**__**'**__**ll be hints about what she looks like, anyway, so don**__**'**__**t worry. Also, check out the picture for this story. I wanted to get a girl with black hair, blue eyes and a general rebel vibe, so I really hope that worked.**_

_**Before we begin, I think a great friend of mine, Emma (known as x-ChibiRinny-x on here, needs a shout out, so, hey Emma :3 Also, I**__**'**__**d like to hereby present her with the official Awesomeness award on behalf of me and**__**…**__**_ _ Len Kagamine, whom I hereby call eternal dibs on. Sorry Emma, but he**__**'**__**s mine, all mine, and now I have it in writing xD**_

_***catches Emma glaring* Uh, hehe**__**…**__***gives her the award, quick* If you kill me, I can**__**'**__**t give you that Christma- Never mind. Just don**__**'**__**t kill me. It**__**'**__**s not a good idea, trust me. After all, if you do, Len will kill himself out of guilt and grief, and then where will you be? BWAHAHA. Anyway, I**__**'**__**m waffling; enjoy, people.**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**~Chapter One: New Boy~**_

I slump into my seat seconds after the bell rings. Gakupo-sensei glares at me from behind his glasses, but I roll my eyes and stick my leather clad feet up onto the table, just to annoy him. His reaction satisfies me, so I blow a bubble with the bubble gum I'm chewing and crank up my headphones so that I can only just hear his voice as he goes through the register.

"Shion Kaito?" Gakupo-sensei calls out, and Kaito, the boy with the blue hair and long blue scarf to the left of me raises his hand with a wink at me. I half smile back at him. Kaito is one of my two best friends. Unlike most of the losers in my homeroom, he understands me. He doesn't judge me because I break rules. Kaito's cool.

"Kagamine Rin?" My other best friend pulls out one of her earphones and gives a lazy salute, brushing her short blonde hair out of her eyes. Her white bow sticks up, just daring someone to mock it. No one does. This is mainly because they know that if they do, they'll get their ass kicked by Rin, me, and/or Kaito, and believe me, we can be scary if we want to be. Very scary.

"Akita Neru?" Ugh. A pretty girl with a blonde side ponytail and bright amber eyes giggles and raises her hand, and Gakupo-sensei goes a little pink. Neru is the most popular girl in our homeroom, and when she's with her two cronies, Lily and SeeU, you can tell they'll be surrounded with boys 24/7. Neru is also very, very annoying. She takes every possible opportunity to make fun of me for any reason she can think of. Most of the time, Kaito, taking the role of the typical older brother, jumps to my defence. I don't always need him, but it's sweet to have someone look after you when you need it.

Rin, on the other hand, is always good for a girly chat, and her, me and Kaito are always hanging out at each other's house. Also, the thing about Rin is, although she's tiny, she can pack a good punch, and she can talk, and argue, about almost anything. When I first got to high school, I thought I didn't need any friends, I thought I could take care of myself just fine, but if I'm honest, I'm definitely glad I have them.

"Nakamura Miyako?" Gakupo-sensei's droning voice brings me back to reality, and I lock eyes with him. He swallows and quickly scribbles that I'm here, moving on to the next name on the list. However, before he can continue, the classroom door opens, and I turn my head slightly to see a boy with unruly blonde hair and bright blue eyes enter. He's carrying a battered schoolbag, and he looks out of breath. He flashes a cocky grin at Gakupo-sensei.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I'm supposed to be joining your class today? My name's Kagamine Len," he says. I look over at Rin, who shrugs at me. I raise an eyebrow, and she mouths at me that it must be a coincidence. I nod and turn my head back to the boy, who meets my eyes for a second. He half smiles, and I blink. When I open my eyes again, though, he's facing Gakupo-sensei again. Murmurs echo throughout the classroom, and I look at Neru, Lily and SeeU. Neru is smiling a little, and she raises her eyebrows.

"Not bad," I hear her whisper to Lily and SeeU who smile back at her.

"You'd be cute together, for sure!" SeeU whispers back dutifully.

"Totally," Lily agrees.

"I know, I know," Neru giggles, showing off. The new boy, Len, looks at her, but there doesn't seem to be any emotion on his face. Her smile fades a little, and she catches me looking.

"What're you staring at, freak?" she hisses at me. I shrug and turn round, but I see a flash of something angry on Len's features for a second. Weird. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kaito raise an eyebrow at me, and I shrug slightly.

"Well, Mr. Kagamine, you'll have to sit here for now. I'm sure Nakamura-san wouldn't mind showing you around for your first couple of days." Gakupo-sensei says, pulling out the chair to the right of me. Rin, who sits diagonally left of me, in front of Kaito, looks at me and grins cheekily. I silently tell her to shut up already, and she grins even more. Kaito chuckles as well, and when Len sits down in the chair that Gakupo-sensei has pulled out, I smack my forehead with my hand repeatedly.

"Is something wrong, Nakamura-san?" Gakupo-sensei asks me, a smirk playing at his lips. Oh, great. So this is his idea of payback? Very funny. Well, may as well answer.

"No, everything's fine, Gakupo-sensei!" I say brightly, flashing him my sweetest smile. His smirk fades, and I widen my smile. "I'd be _thrilled _to show Kagamine-san around!" The new boy looks at me, raising an eyebrow, and I stick my tongue out at him, just to make sure he knows I'm not happy with this. Not happy at all.

"Wonderful," Gakupo-sensei says after a few seconds. Then he turns back to the class, who are whispering among themselves. I consult my timetable, and found out I have English in my homeroom for first period. Wonderful. Gakupo-sensei claps his hands for attention. "Alright, class, turn to page 14 in your books and read paragraphs 3 and 4 in silence!" The other kids oblige. Neru, Lily and SeeU begin to flick through magazines under their desks, and Rin, Kaito and I swiftly and discreetly flip out our phones and begin to communicate using the wonderful world of mobile technology.

**Rinny: Agent Rinny to Agent Kaito and Agent Mimi.**

**Kaito: Present and accounted for, over.**

**Me: Agent Mimi reporting for duty.**

**Rinny: Okay, meeting****'****s first order of business: what does everyone think of the new kid, Len?**

**Kaito: He seems okay. Mimi?**

**Me: He****'****s annoying.**

**Rinny: Aw, that****'****s harsh.**

**Kaito: He seems to like you.**

**Me: Shut up! T.T**

**Rinny: Aw, young love!**

**Me: Don****'****t start..**

**Kaito: Don****'****t you like him then?**

**Me: He seems a bit full of himself, if you ask me.**

**Rinny: He****'****s cute, though, right?**

**Me: Not really.**

**Rinny: You want my honest opinion?**

**Me: No.**

**Rinny: Well, I****'****m gonna give it to you anyway. I think he****'****s adorable.**

**Me: You would.**

**Kaito: This is girl talk. I don****'****t do girl talk.**

**Rinny: Aw, c****'****mon, Kaito. You know you love it.**

**Kaito: No. T.T**

**Rinny: Admit it. Are we just too fabulous for you?**

**Kaito: Oh, sure. That****'****s totally why.**

**Rinny: Obviously. Right, Mimi?**

**Me: Definitely.**

**Kaito: Whose side are you on?**

**Me: Sorry, dude, I have to go with Rinny on this.**

**Kaito: Fine, you win, this time. BUT I****'****LL BE BACK.**

**Me: Sure****…****see you, Terminator boy.**

**Rinny: Nice one, Agent Mimi. High five!**

**Kaito: Interception!**

**Rinny: Damn you, Kaito.**

**Kaito: Now we****'****re even.**

**Rinny: No fair!**

**Me: He got you that time, Rinny.**

**Rinny: Fine, no more ice cream for you, Kaito!**

**Kaito: Oh, hell, no! Fine, then****…****no more oranges!**

**Rinny: T.T****…****truce?**

**Kaito: God, yes.**

**Me: Guys, kiss and make up, or get a room already!**

**Rinny: Jealous?**

**Me: Hell no.**

**Kaito: Hurtful!**

**Me: Sorry, sweetie.**

"Hey," a voice interrupts the conversation, and I quickly look up to see Len Kagamine staring back at me. "Miyako, right?" I nod. "I don't think I have the book we need yet…mind if we share?" I glare at him, dig my book out of my tattered school backpack, and throw it at him, hard. His reflexes are pretty damn quick, because he catches it an inch from his face, and opens it to page 14. He nods at me. "Thanks."

"Knock yourself out," I mutter under my breath, but he doesn't turn around immediately. In fact, he stays looking at me for a few uncomfortable moments. "Can I help you with something?" I ask irritably. He looks wounded for a second, but then his eyes take on a mocking edge.

"You don't like me much, do you?" he asks, a cocky tone to his voice. I can't be bothered to reply, so he carries on talking. "Didn't think so. Mind if I ask why?" I meet his eyes, and he holds my gaze. To my surprise, I'm the first one to look away. Fury burns through me in a quick burst, and I clench my fist.

"What is your problem?" I ask fiercely, and he holds up his hands in surrender.

"Just curious," he replies, and looks away.

"Well, don't be. I'm not that interesting." He shrugs, and I try to say something snarky and mean, but no words will come, and I end up just meeting his gaze again, my entire body burning with anger.

This time, though, I see something different, something that makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and my heart beat a little faster. What's going on with me? No way…I keep my eyes on his for a second, then angrily grab my bag and shove back my chair so hard it tips backwards and clatters on the floor. Gakupo-sensei looks at me in shock, and I see Neru and her cronies smirking out of the corner of my eye. Rin is looking scared and Kaito is beginning to stand up, reaching out to me, but I ignore them all and run out of the classroom. I dodge down corridors, turning left and right, trying to get away.

Finally I lean against a wall and let out a deep sigh. I can't let him in. I can't trust him. I can't let down my guard. I just can't.

Can I?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Well, that**__**'**__**s it for the first chapter, people! I hope I introduced some of the characters, and I hope you liked the phone conversation between Miyako, Kaito and Rinny. You probably didn**__**'**__**t get confused at why Miyako was called Mimi, but if you did, it**__**'**__**s an affectionate nickname that Rin and Kaito have given her. No one else calls her Mimi, partly because she**__**'**__**d kick their ass.**_

_**Thanks again for reading, people, and thanks to my Em-bear, x-ChibiRinny-x for being awesome, and inspiring me to write stories. I really don**__**'**__**t care how cheesy that sounded. Until next time, my lovelies.**_

_**- Kat is offline :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hellorh again my lovely people. It's me, Kat, and I'm back for another chapter of my new Vocaloid story, Vocaloid: You Don't Know Me! I really hoped you liked the last chapter, and that I'm gonna get a few reviews, views, and even followers/favourites from it. As you saw in the previous chapter, Miyako's a little messed up with her feelings. She's also really close to Rin and Kaito, which may prove to be a hindrance later on in the story. I'm saying no more, sorry Emma :3**_

_**Speaking of Emma, thanks again for being awesome! You should totally check out her stories, especially Vocaloid: I Know More Than You Expect. Her name on here is x-ChibiRinny-x by the way. Anyway, let the chapter commence.**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**~Chapter Two: Why Does She Hate Me So Much?~**_

_**~Kagamine Len's POV~**_

I sit, watching the empty space where Miyako had just been sitting. What did I do wrong? Why did she get up and leave? Weird. It had happened so fast. One minute, she was sitting at her desk, absent-mindedly smiling at something on her phone. The next, she was getting up and leaving. I heard the sharp bang as her chair hit the ground, and I saw the flash of her short, dark hair as she left the room in a flash, slamming the door behind her. From behind me, I hear a snigger, and turned to see three blonde girls in the corner giggling and whispering.

"What a loser," the tallest one whispers.

"I know!" a smaller girl with lighter hair replies quietly.

"She's such a freak," says the third one, obviously the leader, a girl with long blonde hair tied in a side ponytail. She's pretty, but her mouth is curled into an evil smirk. Then her eyes shift to me, and she quickly plasters a flirty grin on her face. She winks at me, and I just stare at her in disgust. What is her problem?

Gakupo-sensei is still watching the door. "Such drama," he mutters, and most of the class erupt into laughter. "Silence, please…I suppose I'd better go see what's going on. Stay here and read quietly, please." With that, he follows Miyako. A second after he leaves, everyone begins to chat among themselves. Two people to the side of me; boy with blue hair and a short girl with blonde hair and a large bow begin to whisper quietly, and I can't be sure, but I swear I catch my name once or twice. Weird.

I sit in silence for a few minutes, and eventually Gakupo-sensei returns, with no sign of Miyako. The small blonde girl and the blue haired boy look up in perfect synchronization. Freaky. The whole class falls silent.

"It seems Nakamura-san has somehow left the school premises," Gakupo-sensei says. The girl with the ponytail raises her hand. "Yes, Akita-san?"

"Gakupo-sensei, if you have to get on with lessons, I could go look for her," she says sweetly, and Gakupo-sensei sighs and nods.

"If you wouldn't mind, Akita-san. Kagamine-san, maybe you should accompany Akita-san in her search. It'd give you a good chance to look around." I hesitate. Damn. Why me? Sighing, I get to my feet and follow the blonde girl out of the door.

_**~Akita Neru's POV~**_

Trust Miyako to get all the attention from the new kid. I mean, she's a freak, and she's not even that interesting. Plus, I'm prettier, more popular, better than her in every way, but this new boy doesn't seem to know I exist. Well, time to change that.

"Hey," I say, smiling at him. "Len, right?" He nods, obviously not interested in me at all. Damn. "I'm Neru."

"Nice to meet ya," he replies, in a way that tells me it's not. Wow, he's stubborn. Ah, well, we have plenty of time. "Why did she run off like that?"

"Who, Miyako-chan?" I ask. "She does it a lot, especially when new kids come to school. I think she's uncomfortable around new people or something."

"Did I do something wrong?" Len's voice is worried.

"Oh, no, no! You were fine. Miyako-chan just doesn't like making new friends. She's kind of a loner, if you know what I mean."

"You sound like you don't like her much," he says, an accusing tone in his voice.

"Oh, it's not that! I think she's adorable, really. So sweet. It's just a pity she won't let anyone talk to her." I lay emphasis on the anyone. He finally seems to get the message, and shuts up about Miyako.

"Where would she have gone, then?" Len asks, and I shrug.

"Knowing Miyako-chan, she could be pretty much anywhere," I reply, half-heartedly looking around.

"Gakupo-sensei said she'd left the school premises."

"She probably has. Hey, there's a park down here she likes to go to. Maybe we should check there." I try to sound concerned, or at least like I actually care what happens to Miyako. Len nods.

"Lead the way," he says, and I do, hiding a smile for the entire walk.

_**~Miyako's POV~**_

My phone begins to buzz in my pocket, and I sigh and slump down against a thick oak tree. To my left, little kids are playing on swings and whooping with laughter. Mothers are chatting, pushing their babies in prams. One little boy has ice cream smeared all around his mouth. It brings tears to my eyes. It reminds me of the childhood I never had.

My phone buzzes again, and I roll my eyes and blink back the hot tears to check my messages.

**Rin: Why'd you take off like that?**

**Kaito: You seemed pissed. Did that new kid say something to you?**

**Me: No. It's not that.**

**Kaito: What is it?**

**Me: It's…nothing, I guess. I just needed fresh air. You know how boring English lessons are, especially with Gakupo-sensei as your teacher.**

**Rin: Do you want us to come find you?**

**Me: You don't know where I am.**

**Kaito: You're in the park, I'm guessing.**

**Me: How'd you know?**

**Rin: You always are, when you're not at school or with us.**

**Me: I guess so.**

I change the settings on our conversation so that Kaito and Rin can see my surroundings. Quickly, the message light on my mobile begins to flash rapidly.

**Me: What?**

**Kaito: Incoming.**

**Me: Incoming where?**

**Rin: Did you order a sand-witch?**

**Me: Funny. No, seriously, who is it?**

**Kaito: Let's just say Gakupo-sensei hasn't got the best taste in search parties.**

**Me: Jeez, just tell me who it is!**

**Rin: You're not gonna like it.**

**Me: Rin…**

**Rin: Fine. It's…**

"Miyako-chan!" an annoying, high pitched voice calls. Ugh, why'd he have to send Neru after me, of all people. I look up, and freeze when I see that she's not alone. Len Kagamine peeks out from behind her and waves awkwardly.

"What do you want?" I ask, annoyed.

"To make sure you're okay, of course!" Neru laughs. I raise an eyebrow. Since when does she care? Then it hits me. Oh, of course. To impress the new kid.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"But Gakupo-sensei said we're to bring you back! Didn't he, Lenny-kun?" Neru gushes. Lenny-kun? What the hell is wrong with this girl.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," Len whispers.

"Aw, don't be a spoilsport!" Neru replies, batting her large amber eyes at him. He just looks back at her, a little star struck, and it looks like he's going to end up like most of the other boys in our class; completely in awe of Neru. Typical. I swear, if it weren't for Kaito and Rin, I'd go mad. Len holds her gaze for a second, then finally, and somewhat unwillingly, turns his head to me.

"Are you okay?" he asks, and I half shrug.

"She's fine, see?" Neru's voice murmurs, and she hooks her arm through Len's, turning her back on me completely. "Now, let's get back to class." She looks over her shoulder and beckons to me. "C'mon, Miyako-chan!" I roll my eyes, and begin to follow them back to the prison grown-ups like to call school.

Neru chatters to Len the entire journey, and he replies from time to time, when he can get a word in edgeways. They both seem to have forgotten I'm here, which is fine by me. By the time we get back to school, Len and Neru are laughing together and flirting with each other. For some reason, it hurts. I don't even know why. It's not as if I like Len Kagamine. I'm not jealous at all. Am I?

Right on cue, Len turns to me with a grin that would make most girls melt in their shoes. Not me. No way in hell. I keep my eyes on the ground.

"You okay back there?" he asks cockily. Neru smirks, making sure he can't see the evil twist that shapes her mouth. Her amber eyes burn like fire. I roll my eyes in disgust.

"I'm fine," I reply, more harshly than even I expected.

"Uh-huh.." Okay, that's it. He's asking for it. I jerk my head up so I'm facing him.

"Why the hell do YOU care?" I screech. Neru bites back a giggle. I swear, I'm gonna slap that girl so hard one of these days. Len, meanwhile, looks hurt. Then, anger flickers over his features.

"Fine," he snarls. He throws his arm around Neru's shoulder. "I don't know what your problem is, Miyako-chan, but it obviously has something to do with me, so I guess I'll just leave you alone, okay?"

"Fine!" I shout back, but I'm blinking back tears. Ugh, damn it, Miyako, pull yourself together. Quit crying already.

"And you wonder why no one likes you?" Len growls, and my eyes open wide. Neru looks like she's about to take a photo or something. I swear to God…

"Come on, Lenny-kun. Maybe we should give Miyako-chan some time alone," she whispers, and he nods.

"With pleasure," he says, turning his back on me and walking back towards school with Neru. Just before they walk out of my view, she turns her head and mouths one, evil word right at me.

_Freak. _She whispers something in Len's ear, and they both walk on, laughing, until I can't see them anymore. The only problem is, I can't figure out whether it's because they've turned a corner, or because I'm blinded by the tears that are now flooding down my cheeks.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Well, what did you think of that, kids? I hope you understood how various people felt about Miyako, and how she felt about them. Don't worry, there are still many twists and cliff hangers to come, and I don't think I have anything too big coming up that'll take up my time (tomorrow excluded, obviously), so I'll be updating pretty quickly. I hope I do get some views and reviews on this, as you guys make my writing worthwhile, along with none other than Emma, who kind of inspired me to write this after I read her amazing OC story (which you need to check out by the way), so thankies, Em c:**_

_**So, I think that's pretty much all I need to say so far, I think as of next time, I'll be including a couple of answers to reviews and stuff like that. There's an 'exciting' documentary about otters on the TV at the moment…oh, joy T_T that my nan seems to be increasingly engrossed in, and I need to find the remote before the boredom contaminates me too. Wish me luck :3**_

_**KITTY KAT, AWAY!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**'Ello, people. Kitty Kat is back for another chapter of her new Vocaloid OC story: You Don't Know Me! I realise it's been a few days since you've heard from me in terms of this story, and that's partly because I've been working on another one as a Christmas present for my biffle, Emma (also known as x-ChibiRinny-x, incase you've forgotten) and because of Christmas in general, obviously. Speaking of which, I hope you all got awesome presents and did awesome stuff for Christmas. I know I did, including a certain pack of _ _ Vocaloid figures. *fangirl squeal***_

_**Ahem...anyway, I left you with Miyako alone again on the last chapter, didn't I? And Len and Neru were MEAN last time. But don't worry, I think most of you know that good usually triumphs over Neru-I mean evil *cough*, at least in my stories. I'm a sucker for happy endings. I don't like sad endings; they make me cry T_T**_

_**So expect loads more cliffhangers, twists, chapters (hopefully), and even a confession or two in the future. Until then, enjoy this chapter!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, but Lenny is still mine. Bwahahaha. c:**_

_**PS: Don't get confused or angry or whut cos some of the -_ might be different/wrong/not there :D I've set it up so that with Miyako and her two best biffles, Kaito and Rin, they all call each other just Kaito, Rin/Rinny, Miyako/Mimi, instead of Miyako-chan/Kaito-kun etc. With Neru, and Len (for now), they all call each other by their name and -chan/-kun/-san. That will change, so don't worry c:**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**~Chapter Three: Meltdown~**_

_**~Miyako's POV~**_

I trudged back into the classroom, my eyes still red. Gakupo-sensei looked up from what he was reading and blinked at me through his glasses. Neru, SeeU and Lily...and Len, to my disgust, shock, and horror, are sitting in a huddle at the back of the room, talking and giggling. Rin and Kaito glance at me as I step into the room, worry in their eyes. The rest of the class really don't pay any attention.

"Ah, Nakamura-san, how nice of you to join us at last." Gakupo-sensei says in a boring monotone. He gestures to my chair and I slump down into it, sighing and dropping my bag down onto the floor. Rin and Kaito exchange glances. After a second or two, my phone buzzes.

**Rin: Hey.**

**Me: What?**

**Kaito: You look like you've been crying.**

**Me: Figure that out all by yourself?**

**Rin: Mimi, chill.**

**Me: I will not CHILL!**

**Kaito: Mimi...**

**Me: WHAT?!**

**Kaito: What happened?**

**Me: Nothing!**

**Rin: Really?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Kaito: We need to talk about this.**

**Me: There's nothing to talk about!**

**Kaito: Then why are you so defensive?**

**Me: ...**

**Rin: That's what I thought. How about you two come over to my place later, and we'll talk?**

**Kaito: Sounds good to me. Mimi?**

**Me: Ugh, fine.**

**Rin: Good.**

**Kaito: I'll meet you by the gates after school?**

**Me: We all have Music last period, so that won't be necessary.**

**Rin: Good point.**

**Me: Wait..oh, CRAP!**

**Kaito: What?**

**Me: We have that Music performance today...**

**Rin: WHAT?**

**Kaito: Oh, God...I haven't practised at ALL.**

**Rin: Me neither. Mimi?**

**Me: I've got a little bit done...**

**Kaito: Thank God. Do you think Miku-sensei will let us sing together, as a group?**

**Rin: Probably.**

**Me: Miku-sensei's cool. She'll let us.**

**Kaito: What song do you have lined up?**

**Me: Um...**

**Rin: Mimi...?  
**

**Me: Okay, fine! It's Meltdown.**

**Kaito and Rin: MELTDOWN?!**

**Rin: But...**

**Kaito: ...that's a...**

**Me: ...song about suicide, yes. But the tune's cool, and it's a good song to sing if we want the high grades.**

**Kaito: Since when have you wanted high grades?**

**Rin: Never mind that! Since when have you liked songs about suicide?**

**Me: Are you actually kidding me? It's not because it's about suicide. It's because it's a good song to sing in terms of grades. Don't you think it'd be better to have some chance of getting a good job when we're older?**

**Rin: Okay, who are you and what have you done with Miyako?**

**Me: I'm serious.**

**Rin: And that's not to impress anyone, obviously..**

**Me: Hell no.**

**Rin: Not even-**

**Me: NO!**

**Kaito: Okay, okay, cool. So, after school?**

**Rin: Gotcha.**

**Me: Roger that.**

**Kaito: Agent Kaito...**

**Rin: Agent Rinny...**

**Me: ...and Agent Mimi, over and out.**

I can always count on my friends to cheer me up, and meeting up with them after school will fill the empty space of time I'd have in which to do nothing at all. I really will have to practise that song, though...what were those lyrics again?

_**~Len's POV~**_

"So, we have that Music assignment later on, right?" Neru says. Music assignment? Oh, dear Lord.

"Music assignment?" I ask. Neru turns her glowing smile on me.

"Yeah, Miku-sensei said we have to get a performance ready to do in front of the class, alone or in groups. You're new, sure, but she won't make exceptions. Can you sing?" I blink. Please, Mother of God, don't make me sing.

"Um..." I start, but Neru interrupts with a delighted clap.

"Awesome! We should totally sing together. You and me..." she says dreamily. Lily clears her throat, and Neru grudgingly turns back to her and SeeU. "Of course, you can sing with us, too!" She looks back at me, eyes bright. "So, what song shall we sing?"

"Well..." SeeU begins, but Neru cuts her off.

"I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA!" she squeals. Gakupo-sensei looks up from his desk, but doesn't say anything.

"What?" I ask.

"How about...Magical Kitty Len Len?" NO. OH MY GOD. NO. PLEASE, NOT THAT. ANYTHING BUT THAT.

"No way!" I say. Neru smiles.

"I'm just kidding, dearest Lenny-kun! I wouldn't subject you to such torture!" she giggles sweetly. I breathe out in relief. "But we do need a song..."

"How about Spice?" Lily says. I shake my head violently. No way am I a shota boy.

"I'm not doing a shota song," I say defiantly.

"Not even Shota Shota Burning Night?" SeeU says, her light blonde hair tumbling around her small, heart shaped face. All three girls turn to me. I look right back at them.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whine. Neru pats my head, ruffling my blonde hair. Then she stops and turns her head slightly. I raise an eyebrow. What the f...? A few seconds later, she looks back at me, a new light in her eyes. "W-what..." I say suspiciously.

"We're gonna sing Meltdown," Neru laughs. I think for a second. Isn't that a suicide song? Hmm...oh well, I guess it's better than Magical Kitty Len Len. Who even came up with that? Dear God...well, anyway...Meltdown it is.

_**~Time & Location Skip To Music Room In Free Period~**_

_**~Miyako's POV~**_

Kaito nudges the huge accoustic guitar with his toe, and Rin fiddles with the keys on the enormous grand piano in the center of the music room. I turn the drumsticks from the drum kit in the corner around in my fingers.

"I guess we'd better practice, then, right?" Rin squeaks. Kaito and I nod, and they both look at me.

"Oh, yeah. Music," I say, getting out my mp3 player and finding Meltdown. "How are we gonna separate it between us?"

"Hmm...maybe verses?" Rin suggests.

"Or lines?" Kaito adds. I shrug and turn the volume up.

"Let's listen to it first, and then we'll decide," I say. Rin and Kaito grin and nod, and I play the music.

_machiakari hanayaka_

_EETERU masui no tsumetesa_

_nemurenai gozen niji_

_subete ga kyuusokyu ni kawaru_

_OIRU kire no RAITAA _

_yaketsuku you na inonaka _

_subete ga sou uso nara _

_hontou ni yokatta noni ne_

_kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita _

_hikari no afureru hirusagari _

_kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no wo _

_nakidashisouna me de miteita_

_kakuyuugouro nisa _

_tobikonde mitai to omou _

_massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei _

_kakuyuugouro nisa _

_tobikonde mitara soshitara _

_subete ga yurusareru youna kigashite_

The music continues for a minute or so more, and then it fades away into nothing. We all look at each other. "You were right," Rin says happily. "It is a pretty good song to sing, even if it is about suicide." Kaito nods eagerly.

"Let's get started," he grins. Bit by bit, we split up the lines between us, so that Kaito is singing the first verse, I am singing the second verse, Rin is singing the third. As for the chorus, the lines are assigned as follows: Kaito, Rin, Me, then we all sing the last three lines of the chorus. We run through it a couple of times, and it sounds pretty good. Even my voice sounds okay.

About half way through the third run through, we hear another group of voices coming from the music room across from the one we were using. Three girls, and one boy, from what I can hear, and they seem to be singing exactly the same song as us...in that case...I stand up and walk towards the sound to investigate. Through the tiny window on the music room door, I see none other than Neru, SeeU, Lily and...Len...singing Meltdown together. But that would mean...no, it's not a coincidence. Neru planned this. She must've overheard me talking to Rin and Kaito. That bitch.

Right on cue, Neru turns her head right at me. Her eyes meet mine, and she smiles widely. She carries on smiling, but after a few seconds, she nudges Len, who is singing what looks like a duet with her. He looks up as well, and catches me staring, but unlike Neru, he doesn't smile. He almost looks...sad? Well, that's weird. Then a blank mask covers his face, and he's Neru's puppet once again. I try to look away, but my eyes are glued to him.

Kaito suddenly appears behind me. He touches my arm, and I spin to face him. "Hey," he says softly. "I left Rin in charge of the music on the promise that she could have an orange." Rin has an insane weakness for oranges. She gets so hyper when she eats them, though. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I reply quietly. Kaito looks through the window at Neru and Len and sighs.

"You don't need him, Mimi. You deserve someone better," he whispers. I look up at him, and there's something sad in his watery blue eyes for a second, but then it's gone and he smiles at me again.

"Thanks, Kaito." He gives me a hug out of nowhere, and I sigh, my head on his chest.

"Am I a freak?" I ask, suddenly feeling like a little kid again. Kaito rests his chin on my head.

"No way," he murmurs. "Don't let anyone tell you that, Mimi." I smile. Kaito can always make me feel better. It's one of the best things about him. He lets me go and I step back, smiling. Out of the corner of my eye I see Len's face, and the despair and sadness in it. I can't help feeling a pang of guilt, but it's not as strong now, and I can ignore it more easily. I begin to follow Kaito back into the music room, where Rin is waiting for her orange.

"GIVE ME~" she screeches, and Kaito, wincing a little from her outburst, retrieves an orange from his pocket and drops it in her small hands. She cradles it to her chest and begins to talk to it. O...kay...the thing about Rin is, no matter how awesome she is, she's also very, very strange. She begins to jump around the music room like a demented blonde bunny.

"Okay, that's enough oranges for one day," Kaito says, plucking the remains of the orange from her hand and holding it above her reach. She stops cold, looking right at him with enormous blue eyes. Slowly, they fill up with tears. "Oh, God. Don't cry, please don't cry!"

"WHY DID YOU TAKE MY ORANGE FROM MEEEEE~" Rin cries, tears flowing down her rosy cheeks.

"Give her the orange, Kaito..." I mumble, covering my ears. 3...2...1...

"GET READY TO RUN, SCARF BOY!" Rin shouts, beginning to chase Kaito around and around the music room. I hear a soft click behind me, and turn to see Neru, Len, SeeU and Lily standing there, laughing their heads off. Neru's smile is especially evil. Then she meets my eyes.

"What're you staring at, freak?" she whispers softly. I growl under my breath.

"I don't know, but it sure ain't nice to look at," I hiss back at her. She looks taken aback for a second, but then her face is perfect again. Len, meanwhile, is staring at me like he wants to either hug me or punch me in the face.

"Why are you being such a bitch to Neru-chan?" he snarls. I blink at him, but instead of bursting into tears, I smile. It's a shaky smile, but still, it's a smile.

"I guess I'm just giving what I get," I reply. Len's eyes open wide, and flash between me and Neru, and back to me again. Looks like he's finally seeing her for the backstabbing witch that she is. Neru begins to clench her fists. Kaito and Rin are still preoccupied, and Lily and SeeU are standing behind Neru, watching the fight almost anxiously, SeeU especially. Lily actually looks bored for a second.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that, bitch." Neru steps towards me and raises her fist to punch me, but I catch her hand an inch from my face.

"I don't think so," I smile. Neru lets out a hiss and aims a kick at my shin, catching me off guard. I just stare her down in silence, ignoring the shooting pain in my leg. Man, that girl can kick. But Neru isn't finished. She follows it up with a right hook, which I barely manage to deflect. She brings up her left elbow and it cracks into my cheek. Shit...then she spins behind me and trips me up so I land on my back. My head whacks against the floor and everything goes fuzzy for a few seconds. I can hear people shouting my name. I can see Lily and SeeU trying to pull Neru off me. Kaito and Rin are kneeling beside me. Rin looks like she's crying, and Kaito's face is rigid with concern.

"Mimi!" Rin cries. I try to sit up, but my strength fails me and I fall back towards the floor. Kaito catches my head just before it hits the ground again. I settle for moving my eyes around instead.

"Jesus, Neru." Lily's voice hisses. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Shut up," Neru snarls. "She deserved it, the freak."

"Have you ever thought that it's YOUR fault people don't like Miyako-chan?" a boy's voice growls. What. WHAT. Why the hell is LEN defending me? I swivel my eyes to him, still out of focus. He shoves Neru backwards, and she stares at him.

"Fine," she says quietly. "Why don't you go help your girlfriend? You suit each other, you know. Two freaks in love. Perfect!"

"Leave now," Len says softly. "Before I make you leave." Neru gasps, and tears begin to roll down her cheeks. Suddenly, she turns on her heels and shoves past Lily and SeeU. Len looks at them.

"Aren't you gonna go talk to her?" he asks coldly.

"Please," Lily disagrees. "We're not her puppets. Not anymore." She looks over at Kaito and Rin. "Is she okay?" I realise she's talking about _me. _Since when has Lily cared? I guess we do have a lot to learn about each other.

"I think she's fine," Kaito murmurs, moving the hair from my forehead. Rin is still in hysterics, and I feel something sticky on the back of my head. I raise my hand slowly to it, and it comes away red. Oh, joy. Suddenly, Len Kagamine is grabbing my hand and looking at it. His eyes widen, and he turns his gaze to me, shaking his head in shock.

"Miyako-chan, I'm so sorry!" he whispers. I close my eyes to try and stop the pounding in my head.

"Oh my God, she's DEAD! YOU KILLED HER!" Rin squeals. There's a sharp SMACK and when I open my eyes Len is cradling his face. Jesus.

"Rin, it's not his fault."

"OF COURSE IT IS!"

"Rin, I have a headache as it is...shut up..." I murmur, drifting.

"Miyako-chan, can you hear me?" Len's voice is soft and worried.

"Unfortunately," I reply quietly. Len's voice is no more than a whisper when he opens his mouth again.

"I'm sorry, Miyako-chan.."

"It's okay, I'm fine," I tell him, blinking in the harsh light of the music room as I look at his face. Why the hell is he crying? It's not like I'm gonna die.

"I think Mimi needs to rest. I'll stay here to watch her. Len, you and Rin go find some help. Lily, SeeU, go find Neru, please. Make sure she doesn't say anything untrue," Kaito orders. Len looks at me like he doesn't want to leave, but then he leans down and unexpectedly hugs me, before standing up. Rin, who still doesn't look happy with him, grabs his arm and practically drags him out of the door. Lily and SeeU follow, sending me apologetic glances as they leave. Kaito gently lifts my head onto his lap and strokes my hair.

"Well, that was unexpected," I mutter. He smiles sadly.

"You're like a magnet when it comes to trouble, aren't you?"

"Apparently so," I say, wincing at the throbbing in my head.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not so much anymore," I whisper.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs.

"For what?"

"Not being there to protect you."

"I don't need protecting," I say defensively.

"Uh huh."

"Shut up..." I felt my conciousness slipping, and his face goes out of focus.

"Poor Mimi."

"I'm not a...baby..." I whisper, half in a dream.

"Mhm," he says softly. He says something else as I fall into unconciousness. I can't be sure, but it looks like...

_I love you._

WHAT THE F***?

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**AWESOME, HUH? I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! SEE YA!**_

_**KITTY KAT, AWAY!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Howdy, people. Kitty Kat (or MeerKat, as Emma now prefers to call me T_T) is back for the thrilling chapter four of her story, Vocaloid: You Don't Know Me! If you wanna know the background story for Miyako, you will NEED to check my profile, or you might not understand some of it. Just warning you, haha. Some of the info is quite brutal, but it will be explained almost as detailed-ly (is that even a word?) later on in the story. I hope you've liked it so far, ahaha c:**_

_**Shoutout to Emma, for being awesome as usual. I do need to find out how to DJ, to be honest...xD random reference to something completely irrelevant, but oh well :D Kaito let something slip last time, and we might find out what he meant during this chapter. Without further ado, let the chapter commence!**_

_**Just a quick note. Incase people are wondering, now pretty much everyone except for Len (though he will change perspective in this chapter), Gakupo and Miku-sensei (who call her by Nakamura-san, although Miku-sensei seems to like her more and might call her Nakamura-chan, or even Miyako-san), and Neru (though she'll change to just Miyako in this chapter), will call Mimi by Miyako-chan. Kaito, Rin and eventually Len will call her Mimi, and Neru will eventually just call her Miyako, as well as Lily and SeeU doing the same. Just so this doesn't get confusing, here's the list:**_

_**People Calling Miyako by Mimi: Kaito, Rin, Len (by the end of this chapter).**_

_**People Calling Miyako by Miyako: Lily, SeeU (although they'll soon call her Mimi as their friendship strengthens) **_

_**People Calling Miyako by Miyako-chan: Pretty much no one (except for Neru to show that they're not friends)**_

_**People Calling Miyako by Nakamura-san: Gakupo-sensei, Miku-sensei (unless she decides to call her by Nakamura-chan or Miyako-san)**_

_**Does that clear it up for people? :D if not, I really don't see how I can show you more except for in the chapters. I don't really get the -chan and -kun and -san etc. bits myself, but ah well. Anyway :D**_

_**After the group performance, when all six of the kids reach the park/wherever I decide to take them after Music, they all just call each other by their actual names; instead of Kaito-kun, Rin-chan, Len-kun, Miyako-chan, Lily-chan, and SeeU-chan, they'll call each other by Kaito, Rin/Rinny, Len/Lenny, Miyako/Mimi, Lily and SeeU, as a reminder of their friendship, unlike Neru, who calls them by -chan, -kun. Just thought I'd clear that up right now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Vocaloid, so yanoe. Len's still mine though, relationship-wise. Completely eternal dibs and all that stuff.. Happy New Year, everyone c: I've literally been writing this since about half nine, taking various breaks, and it's now the 1st of January 2013, so I can really say Happy New Year now. Especially to Emma (x-ChibiRinny-x). Don't forget, your first 2013 word has to be Vocaloid. Mine was, awesomely enough...on with the story :D**_

_**WAIT WAIT: I know I'm going on but there's a lot of technical stuff in this chapter that you need to understand. One of these things is that there will be an English Neru song later. It will be a (possibly incorrect, depending on my sources) English translation of Bad Apple. Basically, I don't know many of the lines, just one or two, but Neru will be on her own singing it, after her group ditch her (SPOILER ALERT, SOWWY ABOUT THAT ;_;) so I just thought I'd warn you now, before you get any ideas to torch my house. Let's do this thing!**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**~Chapter Four: A Shared Moment~**_

_**~Miyako's POV~**_

"I feel terrible," a voice whispers.

"It's not your fault," another reassures them, sounding unsure. I quickly recognise the second voice to be Kaito, and the first to be Len.

"Yes, it fucking well IS!" Rin screeches from somewhere else in the room.

"Rin.." Kaito replies.

"Don't you Rin me! Mimi could have _died _thanks to Neru...that bitch, I could kill her right now!"

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan. I totally get it if you want to kick my ass," Len whispers.

"I totally do, don't worry about that, sunshine."

"Will all of you just be quiet?" another voice cuts in, and I slowly recognise it as the school nurse, Yowane Haku.

"Sorry, ma'am," Kaito, Rin and Len all chorus. Wait a second...why is Len still here, anyway? I can understand Rin and Kaito, but Len? Hmm...

"Thank you," Haku sighs.

"Is Mimi gonna be alright?" Rin asks, worried now.

"Well, she has a nasty bump on her head, so she might be a little dizzy, but other than that, she's fine. It's not bleeding anymore. You'll just have to keep an eye on her for the next hour or so," Haku says, voice softer now. Someone sucks in a breath.

"Thank God," Kaito whispers, and a fuzzy memory of something he said before I passed out slips into my mind. I can't figure out what it is that I'm meant to be remembering, and I'm interrupted by Haku's voice.

"I'm gonna go get something to reduce the dizziness for when she wakes up. Be about five minutes. You kids gonna be okay?" she asks.

"We'll be fine, don't worry," Kaito says. Haku exits the room, and I hear a soft click as the door closes behind her.

"Shit, shit, shit..." Len hisses under his breath.

"She's fine, really," Kaito assures him.

"I guess..." Len replies quietly. Suddenly, I hear the scraping of a chair close to me, and someone's taking my hand. What the... "Miyako-chan, if you can hear me, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I ever saw in Neru..."

"Me neither," Rin scoffs from where she must be standing or sitting. Len ignores her. He lays a hand on my forehead and pushes my hair back. I tense up slightly, waiting to see what he's gonna do. He just leans down so his mouth is by my ear. _**(A/N: He's not gonna do anything, chillax xD)**_

"I won't let her hurt you again, Miyako-chan. I promise," he whispers gently, and I almost sit up in shock. Where the hell did that come from? He sighs and stands up, letting go of my hand. I decide the world has probably stopped spinning, so I open my eyes slowly. All three of the people in the room let out a breath, and I smile weakly at them.

"Thank God!" Rin squeals. Kaito smiles in relief, closing his own eyes. Len meanwhile, jumps right up from where he's sitting, blue eyes huge and...wait...somewhat red? Why has Len Kagamine been crying over me? Why has he been crying at all? Rin's slap couldn't have hurt that much, could it? Then, what...

"Miyako-chan..."

"That's me," I say, a little hoarsely. "Seriously, don't call me Miyako-chan, it's weird."

"But that's your name," he says, confused.

"Just call me Mimi, okay? Just Mimi," I reply irritably.

"Okay...Mimi. I like it. It's a pretty name."

"Um...thanks," I say, managing a smile. Rin, disregarding everything that Haku has just said about the bump on my head, rushes up and almost cuts off the blood to pretty much everywhere with a choking hug. I pat her back awkwardly, and she draws back and pokes her finger at me.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again, okay?" she says sternly. I suck in a breath.

"Yes, ma'am," I say. Small as she is, Rin can be dead scary sometimes.

"You gave us all a fright, Mimi," Kaito adds, walking towards me and giving me a more gentle hug.

"It's my speciality," I reply, sharply blowing my dark fringe out of my eyes. At that moment, Lily and SeeU come in, with Neru close behind. I meet Neru's eyes, and they are full of fury, rage, and even more hate than before, especially when Len Kagamine steps out between me and her, his back to me. He looks like he's pretty darn angry, from what I can see, and somehow, he's put himself between us to...protect me?

"Calm down, freak, I'm not gonna hurt her," Neru says glossily, smirking at me.

"I might hurt you, though, if you try anything funny again," Len almost growls. Okay, now I'm confused. What happened when I was out?

"Okay, okay, chillax," Neru replies, but she looks a little scared, honestly. Len suddenly steps close to her, very close, in fact.

"If you even try to hurt her again, you'll regret it. Are we clear?" he whispers, almost snarling in her ear.

"C-clear," Neru murmurs, suddenly very pale and very scared-looking. Len nods and steps back towards me, still watching Neru.

"You okay, Miyako?" Lily and SeeU ask, pretty much in unison. I give them a thumbs up, still a little shaken by their sudden concern. Then something weird happens. SeeU and Lily exchange glances, and then they both walk from Neru's side to stand beside Len, me, Rin and Kaito. Neru blinks at them.

"SeeU, Lily, get your butts back over here!" she hisses. Lily and SeeU stay where they are.

"You can't control us anymore, Neru," Lily says.

"We're not your puppets," SeeU adds, flicking her long blonde hair out of her face. Neru is stunned into silence for a moment or two.

"Fine," she says. "See if I care." Then she turns on her heel and stomps off...right into Haku! The glass of water that Haku has on her tray goes flying, and lands on Neru, soaking her hair and her clothes. She shrieks, running out of the room like lightening. All of us giggle a little, even Haku. Then she comes over to me.

"I see you're awake," she says. "What were you doing to give yourself that cut on you head, anyway?"

"Uh...tripped?" I say, locking eyes with Kaito, who nods, as if to say _stick to that story._

"Neru hasn't said anything, and neither have we," Kaito mouths silently as Haku looks at some papers in the corner.

"Well, we'll have to call your parents, Miyako-"

"No!" I shout, interrupting her. She watches me closely.

"Why not?"

"My parents are at...work! At an important business meeting. They could get fired if you disturb them.." I say, trying to sound sincere. Luckily, it works, and Haku nods and puts down the phone she's carrying. I let out a breath of relief. Kaito and Rin nod to me, and Len, SeeU and Lily just look confused. I shake my head as if to say _don't worry about it_ and smile, hopefully convincingly.

"Well, I think you'll be fine to go back to lessons, but come straight back if you feel any dizziness or pain, okay?" I nod and she turns to Kaito and Rin. "Can I trust you two to keep an eye on her?" My two best friends nod dutifully. I slide my legs off the white bed in the medical room, and Len is at my side in an instant, helping me down as if I might fall.

"Uh, thanks.." I say quietly. He nods and Kaito comes over, taking my arm and supporting me as we walk towards our current lesson, which is soon to be Music, oh joy...but Kaito's support doesn't make it look like I'm leaning on him; more like a booster if I need it. I'm grateful for it, and smile at him. He smiles back, but it looks a little sad. Weird. Rin pops up at my other side, back to her normal hyper self.

"You know we still have that music assignment later on, right? Miku-sensei won't care if you've had a near death experience or not, she'll still expect a performance from you!" she natters on.

"I wonder what Neru will do now that her group have disowned her," I say.

"You're not feeling sorry for her, are you?" Lily asks, coming up beside us.

"Hell no," I reply. "I'm just wondering."

"I don't care, to be honest," SeeU adds.

"She can find someone else to duet with," Len sniffs, making me jump. Where did he come from? Jesus, he needs to stop sneaking up behind me..

"What're you guys gonna do anyway?" I ask them.

"Well...um..." SeeU murmurs. They don't have a clue.

"You could join our group. We were doing the same song anyway, so we'll just quickly split the lines between us," I suggest.

"Are you sure?" Rin asks.

"Yeah, I think it's a cool idea. That way, we're all working together. Clean slate, huh?" Lily, SeeU, Len and Kaito all nod, pretty eagerly. Rin finally gives in, and we all link arms in one huge line on the way to music; Lily, SeeU, Kaito, me, Rin, and Len.

When we arrive in music, Miku-sensei gives us a long look. Neru is already slouched in her seat, still a little damp. It looks like Miku-sensei has already been told everything by Haku, and she nods and tells us to sit down.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, I've asked you to create a performance for today. Would anyone like to go first?" No one raises their hand, not even us, so she sighs and randomly picks out a small group of semi-popular kids; Kasane Teto, Sakine Meiko, Megurine Luka and Megpoid Gumi. They all rise and stand at the front, where the music begins to play. World is Mine, huh? Pretty good choice, I guess.

"Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_," _Meiko, Teto and Gumi begin, and then they mix together in harmonies that are so good that I'm distracted from the words for a second or two. Then Luka's voice breaks into the chorus for a small solo.

"Yo ne_?" _Luka sings. Then all four of the girls continue to sing. I pick up odd words, but I'm mostly distracted by their singing. They're actually really good, if I'm being honest. It makes me kinda nervous, to be fair.

"DAISUKI DAYOU!" Gumi's high voice suddenly cuts in. The girls complete their song and we all clap loudly as they sit down. _**(A/N: If you're wondering why it's only little snippets of the song, I don't know much of it, but it's a good song, and I wanted to focus on Miyako's group (and Neru) as much as possible, hehe c: anyway, carrying on..)**_

"Next?" Miku-sensei calls out. As the next pair go up, our group begin to split up the lines between all six of us. We agree that SeeU and Lily, Len and Kaito, and Rin and me should be divided into said pairs, as our voices kind of suit, and it just fits anyway. When we're satisfied, we sit back and continue to listen to the duo singing. They're not as good as the previous group, but they're quite good. Before I know it, it's our turn.

_**(MASSIVE A/N MOMENT (is this even allowed? o.o): This is basically how the voices plan out (they probably won't be right, as I haven't heard the full extent of some of these, but never mind. This is how the voices plan out in MY story :D**_

_**Kaito and Len - put together because they're both boys, and believe it or not, have the lowest voices.**_

_**SeeU and Lily - although their voices differ a little in this,, they're both middle-high ranged (in the story :D) and they fit well together.**_

_**Rin and Miyako - Rin's voice is pretty high, and Miyako's is kind of the same, if slightly lower, basically they just fit. **_

_**Clear enough for you people? Okay, good. Remember it's just for my story that this applies. Continuing...END OF A/N MOMENT!)**_

"May I present," Rin says, in her most presenter-ish voice. "The group to knock your socks off, featuring Kaito, Lily, SeeU, Len, Miyako and me, the one and only, Rin!" Everyone laughs a little and claps as we take our places. Miku-sensei dims the lights at Rin's request, and somehow Kaito and Rin manage to fix them so they put a spotlight on each of us. Kaito whispers instructions to Miku-sensei, who nods and takes her place by the lights.

"What did you do?" I whisper as the instrumental of the song floods in.

"Set it up so that when each of us sing, the spotlight will move to us," Kaito replies quietly. Wow. Hidden talents, much?

"Let's do this thing," I whisper to the whole group, as the music builds up and we open our mouth to sing. Well, here goes. Between the six of us, we've managed to slow the tempo down until the third verse, at which point it builds up dramatically. _**(A/N: You really need to know Meltdown to know about this - the bit at which it goes 'I dreamed I was wringing your neck, etc' is the bit where it builds up. Before that, it's pretty slow. As for this lyrics section, okay, they may be slightly wrong, but you get the picture.)**_

"Machiakaru hanayaka EETERU masui tsumetesa," Lily begins slowly.

"Nemurenai gozen niji subete ga kyuusokyu ni kawaru," SeeU adds quietly, at the same tempo.

"OIRU kire no RAITAA yaketsuku you na inonaka," Kaito sings in a much deeper voice, which floods into Len's.

"Subeta ga sou uso nara hontou ni yokatta noni ne," Len sings. Damn, he's actually a really good singer. Okay, we're up. Cue build up of music.

"Kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita hikari no afureru hirusagari," Rin sings, her voice high and sweet, and a lot faster and more dramatic.

"Kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no wo nakidashisouna me de miteita~" I sing, slightly nervously, and I see most of the heads in the class, including those in my group, turn to me as they hear me sing for the first time. Most of those people have smiles on their face, especially Len. He winks at me as I meet his eyes, and I shyly smile back. Then I turn my attention to the front as we split into our pairs for the chorus, at which point the music is at its climax.

"Kakuyuugouro nisa tobikonde mitai to omou," Lily and SeeU, the middle-high pitched girls, sing. They even manage to get in the high pitched note, which is awesome. They keep to the key as well, which is an added bonus.

"Massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei," the two boys 'reply', their voices melting into each other and sounding amazing.

"Kakuyuugouro nisa tobikonde mitara soshitara," Rin and I add in. Time for the big finale. Okay, so we're only doing a part of the song, but Miku-sensei said that doesn't matter, so long as it sounds good.

"Subete ga yurusareru youna kigashite!" we all chime in, and the lights black out on us, just as Kaito planned, probably, as we hit the last note. Cheers ripple through the classroom, and even Neru shows the ghost of a smile.

"That was amazing, guys!" Miku-sensei says delightedly. "Miyako-san, I didn't know you could sing like that!" _**(A/N: I know in real life the teacher wouldn't call Miyako by Miyako-san (probably?), but I wanted it as a contrast to Gakupo's Nakamura-san, to show that Miku-sensei was younger and more 'down with the kids' so to speak. Also, I wanted to show that she likes and believes in the kids way more, as well c:)**_

"Hehe," I laugh quietly. SeeU, Lily, Rin, Kaito and Len pull me into a group hug, and we all compliment each other on our singing.

"Oh, my God, Kaito-kun, I didn't you could sing that awesomely!" SeeU squeals.

"Haha, I wasn't as good as you, SeeU-chan!" Kaito replies with a smile.

"Rin-chan, where'd you learn to sing like that?" Lily asks.

"I could ask you the same question, Lily-chan!" Rin replies. Suddenly, Len looks up at me and smiles. I half-smile back.

"You were amazing, Mimi," he whispers. Then he takes my hand and squeezes it. It's a strange feeling that follows, one that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...huh...

"You were pretty dang good yourself, Len-kun!" I reply with a grin on my face. His own face breaks into a smile, and we all take our seats, bubbling with pride over our performance. Miku-sensei shakes her head at us, but you can tell she's not serious. She liked us, too.

"Well, after that awesome performance, I think we have only one person to go...Neru-san, isn't it your turn?" Miku-sensei asks. All of our heads turn to Neru as she slowly and shakily stands up and takes her place at the front. She looks nervous, but no matter how scared Neru is, when she's in front of a crowd, she can usually pull off a performance. Unless of course, that crowd is the six of us. Then, she's screwed. But as the rest of the class and Miku-sensei are watching her too, she can probably do this. She doesn't disappoint. She takes one deep breath.

"I'm gonna be singing an English version of Bad Apple. You guys heard of it?" she asks. Most of the class grin and cheer. Bad Apple's a pretty cool song, to be honest. Especially if she's gonna pull an English translation out of her bag of tricks. I don't hear most of her performance, as a slightly retarded bird _**(A/N: It's a totally random moment, but I needed something to fill in my lack of knowledge on some of the English lyrics)**_ has decided to perch right outside the music block window and squawk dementedly for the whole lesson. I do catch a little bit though..

"I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity with nothing but my pain and a paralysing agony~" Neru sings. She is an amazing singer, if you get down to it. It's just the matter of her also being a spiteful witch that spoils it. When she's finished, there are some large claps around the classroom, including a few scattered ones from our group, just to be nice.

"That was great, Neru-san," Miku-sensei says. Neru looks tired as she takes her seat, and her eyes lock with mine. She suddenly looks vulnerable, like a little child. I swallow, trying to think of something to say, but she quickly looks away as the bell goes, packing away her stuff and clearing out of there as soon as Miku-sensei dismisses us. We reform our line as we exit the music room.

"Well, what do you guys wanna do?" Lily asks. Rin and Kaito both look at me, and I suddenly remember the talk we were gonna have. _Seriously doesn't matter anymore,_ I mouth, and this time, they nod and smile. Wow...since when do they trust me on this? Meh, oh well, I guess I can't moan.

"Well, we could go to the park!" Rin suggests.

"Isn't that the place where you like to hang out, Mimi?" Len says, and I feel myself blush.

"Maybe.." I say, half smiling back at him.

"I think it'd be cool there. We'd have the chance to act like kids again!" SeeU adds.

"Dude, are you kidding? We are kids!" Rin disagrees, grinning madly.

"Let's go. I hear they have trees to climb, and benches where we can sit and chill," Kaito says.

"If we stop at mine on the way, I can ask my mom to make us a picnic!" Lily nods, and we all agree eagerly. I've seen some of Lily's packed lunches from her mom, and darn, do they look good."I'll just call her now. You guys go on ahead, I'll meet you at the end of the road." With that, she dials a number and calls her mom. "Hi, mom, I was wondering if you could make me and my friends a picnic? We were heading to that park down the street...oh, there's six of us...just some kids from school...Kaito, Rin, Miyako, Len and SeeU...awesome, thanks, mom!" She hangs up and runs up to us triumphantly.

"Did she say yes?" Rin asks.

"Course she did. My house is just here, c'mon!" Lily says, leading us down a well lit road lined with large Victorian houses. I gape as we reach Lily's place, taking in its three storeys and huge garden. Man, what I wouldn't give for a place like this. Lily tells us to wait by the small metal gate, and goes up to knock the door. Her mother opens it, already holding a large picnic bag and a bottle of lemonade and one of Coke. Len quickly runs up and takes one bottle, and I take the other. Kaito helps Lily to carry the heavy looking basket, and Rin and SeeU are given cushions and tablecloths to spread out on the grass in the park.

"Mom, there's benches there," Lily says.

"The grass will be much comfier, trust me, Lil'," Lily's mom replies cheerfully. "I used to go on picnics all the time!"

"Well, thanks, mom." Lily gives her mom an awkward one armed hug, tackling the basket with her other hand, and then we all set off towards the park.

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Well, I think it's safe to say that that was probably my longest chapter ever. Jesus, it tells me on my mystical word counter that I have 3.5k+ for just the story. Me: AMG what? My look of shock made my dad slightly suspicious, I can tell you. Him: Okay, what are you looking at? Me: Uhh, nothing... Him: Uh huh. No seriously who are you talking to? Me: Uh...Emma ¬¬ ...haha, sorry for dropping you in it there, Emma, luckily, he doesn't know exactly which Emma I'm on about at this point, haha :D**_

_**I hope you guys liked the story, and I'm sorry if you find it extremely long and boring. It'll be like 1:47pm when I finish writing this end note. I'll give you the exact time at the end. I just got really bored and had nothing to do, so whala, new chapter.**_

_**~CHAPTER 4 & START/END NOTE COMPLETED ON TUESDAY 1ST JANUARY 2013 AT 01:48 AM~**_

_**Well, until next time, folks. Kitty Kat, away :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ello, ladies and gentlemen of . I, Kat, have returned for the fifth (yeah, I didn't think it'd survive this long either) chapter of my new OC story, Vocaloid: You Don't Know Me!, starring my very own OC, Miyako Nakamura. In the last chapter nothing really bad happened, it was all smiles and hugs for the gang, but that might (and probably will, knowing me) change in this chapter. Memories of Kaito's muffled confession will be appearing again, Miyako will probably start to reveal stuff about her past, after a conversation in the park. Saying no more until it's revealed in the chapter. There will probably be another LenxMimi scene linked to this event, hehe. If I may remind *cough* Emma *cough*...I mean, this AUDIENCE, that this is a fictional story, and Len is still mine c:**_

_**Anyway, shoutout to Emma again, you really need to read her new story, The Adventures of Mimi (as in Miku) and Rinny. The characters Miku and Rin are based on Emma and me, and it's up to its second chapter and it's really good, so you should read it. Advertising over, let's move onto the highly thrilling disclaimer note...T_T**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, blah blah blah...Lenny's still mine though...blah blah blah.**_

_**PS: I don't know if I'll be able to live up to my previous 3.5k ish story like last time, but I hope this ain't too short for you :)**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**~Chapter Five: The Guy In The Alleyway~**_

_**~Miyako's POV~**_

"How did you do that?" Rin and SeeU squeal practically at the same time as Len tosses a strawberry up into the air and catches it in his mouth easily. He chews and shrugs, smiling at them.

"Practice," he says cheerfully. "Here, you try, Rin!" Rin takes a strawberry and chucks it up. She opens her mouth wide, but the strawberry falls short and bounces off her chin instead, falling back onto the tablecloth. We all laugh, including Rin. SeeU takes a strawberry and copies Rin, but she manages to catch it with her teeth by the stalk before it misses her open mouth. We clap, still giggling. Then Len sighs contentedly and lays back on the grass, watching the clouds.

"My parents told me when I was little, that watching the clouds is a good way to forget all of your problems," he says. We all lay down too. I stare up at the white fluffy shapes slowly travelling across the vast blue sky, and I decide that Len is right.

"On the subject of parents, I'd better call mine!" SeeU sighs, taking out her mobile. "Man, they're annoying!"

"Tell me about it!" Kaito agrees, rolling his eyes.

"It's all homework this..." Len begins.

"...early nights that..." Lily continues.

"...jeez, why can't they keep off my case?" Rin complains.

"They just care about you, that's all." I say. No way am I talking about my parents.

"I guess," Rin agrees reluctantly.

"You're lucky to have such understanding parents, if you think that!" Len laughs, and I swallow, freezing. Suddenly, I can't breathe. Len Kagamine has no idea. No idea at all. I shut my eyes tight and sit up, hiding my face behind my fringe. Len looks at me. "Hey, Mimi, you okay?" I try to nod, but the tears drip from my cheeks onto the ground, and Len is up in a flash. "Mimi?"

"I-I'm fine," I mumble, my voice cracking. "I'm just tired.."

"Are you sure?" Len asks, and I look at his face as more tears spill over. He reaches out to me, blue eyes huge and worried, but I stand up, moving away from his touch. I turn and walk away, breaking into a run when I hear Len and the others calling after me. I don't want their pity. I don't need them. I've done fine on my own for this long. I have to keep running. I dash out of the park gates and down the street, pushing past people and wiping my tears away furiously. Some people look at me in concern, but most carry on walking. They don't care about a silly crying girl.

"Mimi! Hey, wait!" Len's voice yells after me, and suddenly, I can't run anymore. I dodge into a sidestreet and collapse against the wall, crying openly and so hard that no sound comes out at all. Len hasn't found me yet, and I look around to see if anyone else is watching this. No one, apparently. Thank God.

"Hey, there!" I freeze and turn my head to see a man of about 30. He looks kind enough. "Now, what're you crying for?"

"I'm fine, really." I say. He doesn't look convinced.

"Let me help you up," he says kindly, offering his hand. I take it and he helps me to my feet. Suddenly, though, his face isn't so nice, and he holds me against the wall, his body blocking my exits. _**(A/N: Please don't kill me for this, it won't end badly, don't worry. I just thought it'd be sweet, you'll understand why. NOT BETWEEN MIMI AND THE DUDE, SHEESH T_T anyway, T/M moment now though.) **_Crap! I try to pull away, but he's smiling, and it's evil. Slowly, he leans forward and kisses my neck.

"Get off of me!" I say fiercely, but he pins me against the wall and continues to kiss me, carrying on down my throat until he reaches my school top. He smiles again and yanks it so one of the buttons pops, exposing more skin. My face flames red, and I know he's going to try something much worse on me in a second.

"Now, little girl, why are you all alone down here? It ain't safe for a pretty little thing like you," the man whispers seductively, forcing me to look at him. Quickly, before I can resist, he presses his lips to mine and kisses me hard. I try to break away, but he suddenly turns violent and shoves me hard so that I fall to the floor. He presses himself onto me and kisses me again. He tastes like beer and alcohol, and I try to kick him or headbutt him, but nothing's working.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I ask, frightened now.

"Well, darling, once I've had my fun, I'm afraid to say I'll have to kill you." His smile is so kind-looking that he could have just offered me free cake.

"K-kill me?" I ask, trembling. His smile widens, and I have the urge to punch it.

"Can't have you telling anyone about this, can I?" he says, kissing me again. It goes on for about 10 minutes. I give up struggling, seeing that it's no use, and just let him get it over with. He doesn't do anything really sexual, thank God. He just kisses me and continues to rub my legs up and down, and in places that I'm too disgusted and scared to talk about _**(A/N: Don't even judge for this *cough* Emma *cough* it was necessary (I just kinda meant around the waist...area...IT'S NOT THAT, WHATEVER YOU SAY))**_. Dear God, kill me now. When he's finally done, he yanks me up to stand against the wall again, completely obscured from public view, and clamps his hands around my neck, hard, squeezing until I feel like I'm going to pass out.

So this is how I disappear. So many things I never said. So many goodbyes. So many people I needed to make amends with. Len..what will happen if Len finds me here? I don't wanna think about it. He'd blame himself. So would Kaito, probably. Rin would cry for days. Lily and SeeU...I don't know, but they'd probably be upset, I guess.

As I feel my conciousness slipping, I look up at the man's eyes, which are glinting with evil.

"Why do you do it?" I ask faintly, gulping in as much air as I can.

"This? It's all fun to me, darling. I can do whatever I want. No one ever finds me." He slides to the floor again, on top of me, to prove the point.

"Until now, that is. Let that girl go!" a boy's voice says, and I turn my head weakly to see Len standing in the alleyway. Wait. LEN? He doesn't seem to recognise me yet, and he's watching the man with full concentration. In his hand is a video recorder. Oh, crap. How long has he been standing there?!

"Hey, kid. Put the video camera down, and I'll let her go." The man yanks my head towards Len so he can see my face clearly. As my eyes meet Len's, his widen and he gasps.

"Mimi?!" he says in shock. I try to speak, but the man is still throttling me, and I can just manage a grimace. Len's eyes flicker with fury, and he faces the man again, almost growling. "Come and get me then." With that, he holds the camera up, grinning madly. The man hisses and looks down at me.

"No, I think I'll stay here with your little girlfriend, thanks." He kisses my lips again, not letting go of my throat. I just lay there helplessly, my whole life flashing before my eyes. What is Len gonna say to Rin and Kaito, if he escapes alive? Oh, God. I can just imagine their faces.

"You gonna risk letting me go to the police with this? It has your face on it and everything.." Len taunts in a singsong voice, dangling the video camera infront of the man, who looks down at me, deliberating. His face morphs into a blurry shape as he continues to strangle me, and out of the corner of my eye I see Len's face becoming increasingly scared and furious.

"Alright," the man says after a minute. "I'll let your girlfriend go. But you're mine." He suddenly kisses me once more. "It was fun, little girl. We should do it again sometime," he leers, and I feel so sick and dizzy that I just want to puke, but he gets to his feet and steps towards Len, and I manage to edge towards the dark wall of the alley, sitting against weakly.

The man is fast, but he also seems drunk and clumsy. Len sends a glance at me, and I give him a shaky thumbs up. The world is spinning now, so I close my eyes, waiting for it to pass. I think at some point I pass out, because I can hear blurred sounds for a second, crashes and bangs, and then...the deafening silence that comes with unconsciousness.

_**~Len's POV (FINALLY ^^ - cue the heroic fight scene and a cute LenxMimi scene, hehe)~**_

Why her? Why does everything happen to her? I dodge the dude's swinging arm and get behind him, slamming a kick into his side. He groans in pain, but then he turns on me, catching my leg with his foot, slamming into it with force. Ow.

I manage to look at Miyako, crumpled against the wall. She doesn't seem to be responding, and a wave of terror washes over me. Jesus, if anything happens to her, I swear to God someone's gonna die. I duck as the guy's leg sweeps towards my head. Shit! It's gonna be me unless I get faster. Come on, dude, focus. Do it for Mimi.

Well, okay, then.

I spin with speed as I crack my elbow into his back. He goes down onto the floor, and I stand over him. _**(A/N: Anyone takes this wrong...)**_

"You wouldn't hurt an innocent bystander, would ya?" the guy asks. The fucking nerve.

"Oh, no, of course not," I tell him. He breathes out and smiles. I offer my hand.

"Good choice, kid." He takes it and I start to help him up.

"Tell me about it." With that, I spin under his arm and hold him in a wristlock away from me and Miyako. "But you're not an innocent bystander." The guy looks at me with a confused expression, leading into one of anger, but I'm too fast for him now. I slam repeated punches into his face. He returns a couple, and one shoves me off my feet and onto the ground. I look up at the guy's bruised face, and a trickle of blood leaks from my nose. Bleugh. I manage to move my head to look at Miyako, at her troubled face. Somehow, she still manages to look beautiful. What would she say right now? She'd probably slap me for defending her. _"I can look after myself," _she'd say.

I'm snapped back to reality when I see the dude's clenched fist heading towards my face, and I roll sideways at the very last second. He cries out in pain as his hand hits the ground, and I hear a sickening crack. Well, good. I flip up onto my feet and punch for all it's worth, slamming into his evil face again and again and again until finally he drops at my feet, unconscious. Then I wipe the blood from my face and run to Miyako, who is still sitting with her head drooping against the wall, and drop to my knees beside her.

I push her hair from her face and I breathe out in relief to see that she's mainly unharmed. Most of the buttons on her top are undone, and I quickly avert my eyes. Injured or not, she'll punch me so hard if she knows I'm looking around that area. Not that I would. I'm not a pervert.

Miyako coughs and opens her eyes. As soon as she sees me she lets out a squeal and draws her knees up to her chest, covering up anything I might see. I look away for a second. Then I look at her face again, my eyes full of concern. I swear I'm about ready to cry for this. I'm not a wimp, but seeing her like this kills me inside. She looks at the remaining blood on my face and sucks in a breath.

"You're hurt," she says, shocked.

"It's fine. I'm more worried about you," I tell her, checking her over again. "Are you hurt?" Stupid question, Len.

"I'm fine," she whispers, and in that one second I don't think I've ever seen anyone more terrified. Tears well up in her eyes, and I sit down beside her, slipping my arms around her.

"Shh," I say softly, and she lays her head on my shoulder, still crying. "You're fine. No one's gonna hurt you anymore."

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have ran away like that," she apologises.

"Don't worry about that. You had your reasons, I'm sure. It's none of my business," I say. She stops for a minute, her dark eyes huge like an anime character's as she watches me. Then she smiles, and it's probably the most heartbreakingly beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"He seemed so nice!" she blurts out, the tears cascading like waterfalls down her face. She lets out a tiny whining sound and I hug her tighter.

"I know, I know," I say, rocking her gently. She doesn't say anything, so I don't _think_ I'm about to get murdered in the next two seconds. I look around quickly to make sure there's no more murderer-rapists lurking in the shadows, and when I'm satisfied we're safe, I turn to Miyako again. "Now, you gonna be okay?" She nods shakily, and I gently lift her to her feet, keeping my arm around her shoulder. She turns away for a second to do up the buttons that the pervert has undone on her shirt, and then she looks back at me.

"Thank you, Len," she whispers, and suddenly she hugs me hard. I stare past her for a second, shocked, and then I hug her back. Her short dark hair has somehow come loose during her struggle with the pervert, and it brushes against my cheek.

"Don't mention it, Mimi," I reply. I don't think many people have ever seen this side of Miyako. The real, vulnerable side of her. It doesn't mask the fact that she can kick my ass if she wanted to. If anything, it makes her more beautiful, both inside and out. She looks up at me again as we begin to walk.

"Do you wanna go back to the park?" she asks, and I shake my head.

"I think we should get you home," I tell her. "Don't want anything else happening to you." Miyako swallows, and I feel bad for bringing it up again. But she soon nods.

"I feel bad. Have I ruined the others' afternoon?" she questions nervously.

"Of course not. They're just worried."

"I'm gonna call Kaito to tell him what's happened," she says, taking out her phone. She dials, but as the phone rings, she has a wave of stagefright and freezes, holding the phone a little way away from her ear. I gently take it from her, and she silently thanks me.

"Yo," Kaito says. "Mimi, you okay?"

"It's Len."

"Oh," Kaito sounds a little disappointed. What is his problem? "What's up? Is Mimi okay? Where are you?"

"Mimi's fine. I'm taking her home," I say.

"Why? Is she hurt?"

"No.." I say. Kaito isn't convinced.

"Len.."

"Okay, fine. There was a guy.."

"WHAT?!" Kaito yells, reaching the correct conclusion immediately. "Right, that's it, I'm coming to you."

"No! You don't need to come here," I tell him. Miyako looks right at me, and holds out her hand for the phone. I hesitantly give it to her.

"Kaito?" she says quietly, and immediately I hear the urgent buzz of Kaito's voice. "No, I'm fine.." she pauses while she listens. "He didn't _do _anything to me, if that's what you mean. No! Please, Kaito. Don't come down here. Len's gonna walk me home. I don't want you to worry, okay? Tell Rin and the others, too...please." The buzz ceases, and I'm guessing Kaito has given in. Miyako sighs in relief. "Thank you. I'll see you on Monday, alright? Oh.." she stops again. "Oh, that's cool. Give me one second, I'll let Len know." She turns to me.

"What?"

"Kaito and the others are planning to go to the ice rink on Sunday. Do you wanna come?" she asks, grinning a little, seeming happier than before.

"Sure. I'm hopeless at skating, but yeah, I'll come!" I say. Jesus, I hope some of the others are as bad as me..

"Awesome! I'll just tell Kaito," she smiles, putting the phone to her ear again. "Yeah, he can come. I'll see you guys Sunday, then? I'll text you. Okay? See you Sunday! Bye! And yes, for the last time, I'm fine!" She laughs, putting the mobile in her pocket.

"You okay?"

"I'm feeling better now."

"Shall we go?"

"Sure. This way," she says, taking my arm and leading me down the street. "You were great back there, by the way."

"Saving damsels in distress is my specialty," I tell her, and she smiles slightly, half relieved, half hopeful, looking so breathtakingly pretty that it's all I can do not to just kiss her right here. But how can I tell her how I feel? We're really good friends now, aren't we? So what do I say?

Why is life so freakin' complicated?

_**~Miyako's POV (again - but it's relatively short)~**_

My heart is beating so fast I swear it's gonna burst out of my chest and fly away. I'm holding Len's arm tight as I lead him towards where I live. How am I gonna tell him? Jesus, why is life so freakin' complicated? _**(A/N: I used the same line to show how they both have mixed up feelings, and are also totally made for each other :D) **_Len glances at me every so often as if I'm about to collapse, and to be honest, it feels nice that someone cares. But that will probably change when we reach my house. You can't even call it a house anymore. At least it's creative.

"So," Len says, as we walk on. "Whereabouts do you live?" I try to swallow the lump in my throat.

"You know," I say, gesturing vaguely. Len's not convinced.

"I won't laugh."

"I'm more worried you'll think I'm weird," I tell him.

"It's not as if you live in a crumbling old castle, is it?"

"No.."

"Then, what?"

"You'll see." We walk on, and I sigh. No point trying to hide from him anymore, is there? When we reach my corner, I turn to him. "Well, this is it. Thanks for this, Len." Len looks hurt for a second.

"You sure you'll be okay from here?"

"Yes..I'll see you on Sunday, okay? Come back here at about 1pm; I'll be waiting." I kiss him on the cheek quickly, which quite frankly shocks me as well as him. Then I wave and run across the grass of one of the lawns, vaulting the fence and reaching a large tree. It's the only one I can climb to get in through the window of the building where I've lived alone for two years. Yeah, you heard me, I live alone. Didn't you see this coming?

I clamber up the tree, flicking leaves out of my face as they fall. I eventually get level with the smashed in window of the first floor, and edge my way along the thickest branch. Suddenly, there's a crack behind me, and I turn to see none other than Len Kagamine tangled up in the branches.

"Len?!" I shout. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I didn't believe you when you said you'd be fine!" he calls back. Then he takes in the small, crumbling building that I'm trying to climb into. "What're you doing over there, anyway?" I stay silent, and eventually he gets it. His eyes widen. "You live in there? Alone?"

"No, the tooth fairy and Santa Claus frequently visit me. We often have tea together. Of course I live alone."

"B-but...why?"

"Long story," I say, turning to move along the branch again.

"Hey, wait!" Len calls. "Let me see? Please?" Jesus. Len's sweet, but he can be an annoying jerk sometimes.

"If I show you, will you piss off?" I shout back. A look of hurt crosses Len's face, and he holds back for a minute.

"If you want me to." Then he swings gracefully on one of the branches and lands next to me. So he can climb...very nice.

"C'mon, then!" I say, exasperated, jumping like a cat so I land on the wobbly window sill. I make sure it's safe for Len to come across, and hold out my hand to him. He grins and takes it, leaping after me. He overbalances on the sill, though, and we both end up tumbling. When we land on the floor, I seem to be on top of Len. _**(A/N: Again, not wrong. Yanoe like when the main girl and main boy trip and the girl lands on top of the boy and then laughs nervously and gets off? Exactly like that. NOT. WRONG. Thank you c:) **_

"Well, this is awkward," Len says underneath me. I gasp in horror and get up quickly. Len holds out his hand, but I ignore him, grinning, my cheeks still beetroot red. Without warning, the weak floorboards creak and I yank him up just as two of them disappear into the blackness of the ground floor. "Whoa! That was weird." He dusts himself off.

"That was also too close," I tell him.

"Two minutes and you're already falling for me, huh?"

"Shut up," I say, mock punching his shoulder. Len smiles his crooked smile, and for any other girl, it would have been heartstopping. For me? No. I'm immune...almost. Len looks around, taking in the grey peeling wallpaper that might have once been white, the creaking, shaky floorboards, the broken glass in the windows and on the ground, and the scarce amount of furniture in the room. There's a door across the dark room, leading into another, smaller room, but it's hanging off its hinges. There's a mattress in the corner with a ragged, thin blanket with loads of holes all over it, a crooked shelf on the wall that's in dancer of falling off, a rickety rocking chair by the window, a small cupboard keeping the few sets of clothes I own, a bag of necessities by the foot of the mattress, and a few cushions scattered on the floor. An empty Coke can lays next to the mattress. I immediately feel really dirty. Len lets out a breath.

"Wow.." he says.

"Disappointing, huh?" I say, more harshly than intended.

"Why do you carry on living like this? Why don't you tell anyone?"

"I don't need their help. What are they gonna do, anyway?"

"Give you a good home?"

"What, like a care home?" I yell. Len stares at me, speechless, and I sink down onto the mattress, my head in my hands.

"A care home might not be so bad, you know." Len sits next to me, and I stare at him in horror. "I think they get a lot of stick for nothing."

"Please," I scoff.

"And how would you know?"

"Because I lived in one for two years!" I shout angrily. Len's eyes widen, and he's speechless for a few minutes. Then he sighs and looks down.

"I won't make you tell me," he whispers. Then he stands up and walks to the window.

"Hey, wait," I say hoarsely, reaching out and taking his wrist. He glances back at me for a few seconds. Then he nods and comes back to sit by me again. The mattress and the room itself aren't actually that dirty; I've looked after them well for the past two years. In fact, the only problem with it is that it's dark, and has suffered a bit of wear and tear. There's no odour at all, and it just _looks _bad, to be honest.

"Hey, I know you won't want me bringing it up again, but you looked freakin' spooked earlier."

"So would you if you were trapped in an alley about to be murdered."

"It was like you were remembering something." Oh, crap.

"I was." Holy cow, Miyako, keep your mouth shut!

"You were?" Len asks, concerned. I nod silently, eyes forward, fixed on a point on the far wall. Len takes one of my clenched hands and smoothes it out, holding onto it and waiting until I'm ready.

"Yes," I reply quietly, holding his hand tight as if he's pulling me back from a cliff or something.

"What were you remembering?" he asks softly.

"I was remembering the last time." Jesus, shut up! Len splutters and within about a second he's kneeling in front of, me, taking my face in both of his hands and staring into my eyes. His are practically enormous.

"What?!" he says, and his own fists start to clench.

"It's nothing, forget it."

"It's not nothing. You've been hurt like this before?"

"Yes..I told you to forget about it."

"I will not fucking forget about it!" Len shouts, looking like he's about to throw a bus at someone or something like that. Holy cow, I'm glad his anger isn't directed at me. At least, I don't think it is.. "Who did it?" he snarls. I take a deep breath. There's no way I'm getting out of this one. Might as well just tell him, then...ugh...here goes. "Well?"

"My dad," I tell him, and watch the shock on his face transform into pure fury. "My dad did it."

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**What do you think of THAT then, ladies and gentlemen? Cliffhanger of the century or what? This is why I told you to read my profile earlier. The next chapter will mainly be Miyako's flashbacks to what happened during her childhood. I'm officially rating the next chapter M rather than T (It says K in my summary for some unknown reason, I need to change it). This is another long chapter, I think (I shall consult my handy word counter in a second to check). I hope you guys liked this chapter, although it's kind of a T/M moment for most of it. Emma, I know you probably hate me now, but trust me, it's gonna get a little worse next time. If you don't like violence, then the next chapter's probably not for you, but ah well, you'll need to read it probably, to follow the story.**_

_**Before I fly away to my magical land of rainbows and butterflies, I'd just like to thank ImaginaryFlower for reviewing this story so awesomely. I'm so glad you love the story, and think I'm a good writer. I don't deserve your kind words, hehe, but here's a cookie for being the first reviewer that's not Emma, haha. Can you spread the word about this story, and also Emma's stories (x-ChibiRinny-x), as she's my awesome, albeit slightly random, biffle, and I'll love you forever. Thanks, love!**_

_**Anyway, until the next chapter, hope you have fun doing whatever you're doing in your life. Kitty Kat, away~!**_

_**PS: AMG GUYS, I JUST CHECKED THE STORY WORD COUNT, EXCLUDING THE START AND END NOTES AND THE POV/CHAPTER LINES, AND AMGAMGAMG I HAVE ALMOST 5K WORDS - SHEESH I GOT CARRIED AWAY, LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN *HYPERVENTILATES* OKAI, OKAI, CALM...CALM YOURSELF, KAT. Calm.. okai, I'm fine. But 5K? Jesus Christ. Anyway, goodbye from me until next time, guys!**_

_**~Kitty Kat is now offline.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, again, people. Nice to see you again. If you don't mind, I'm gonna say RIGHT now that I will most likely NOT live up to my previous almost-five-thousand-word chapter, so don't be disappointed if I don't get there. I'll try to get to around 2.5-3K words each time, but if I slip, don't kill meeeeeeeeeeeeeee D: Especially not you, Emma. Yeah, I'm talking to you.**_

_**On the subject of Emma (x-ChibiRinny-x - check out her stories, they're awesome), I'd just like to say, from the bottom of my heart...HAI. I hope you're greatful for that enormous amount of generosity, because you probably won't get it again for a while c: Kidding, love you Em :D**_

_**I left you on a whopper of a cliffhanger last time, didn't I? Like I said last time (if you bothered to read the A/N at the end in which I was pretty ecstatic after looking at my word count), this chapter will mainly be flashbacks of Miyako's childhood, starring her mother and father (whose names I will need to remember later on; they're featured in my profile and my internet's being a noob, so I'll tell you later, haha. They'll mostly just be called Mom and Dad in this chapter, anyway), and her adorable little brother, Taiki, who I'm sure you'll love within about a second. Anyway, moving on to the actual story. Hope you like Chapter 6!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own...do we REALLY need to go through this? BTW: Lenny's still mine, and always will be. Kthx :D**_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**~Chapter Six: Flashbacks~**_

_**~Miyako's POV~**_

Len looks so angry that I'm honestly considering chucking cold water on him to cool him down. _Nice one, Miyako, _the sane yet annoying part of my brain tells me. _Shut up, _I reply, and thankfully it does. I bite my lip, still watching Len. His hands are cool on my burning cheeks, but his own face is flaming. He suddenly takes away his hands, and leans forward and rests his forehead against mine, sighing.

"Is that why you were in care?" he asks me gently, his eyes still gazing into mine.

"Yes," I reply quietly.

"How come you're here now?"

"I ran away," I tell him.

"Why?"

"I was gonna kill myself if I had to stay in there any longer," I say seriously. Len stiffens up. I absentmindedly peek at my wrist, where a thick sports band covers the thin white scar that runs across it. Never again. Len notices it as well, and gently moves the sports band. He swallows hard when he sees the scar. Then he draws his forehead away and looks up at me again.

"Promise me you won't do that again," he says, his voice cracking. "Please."

"I don't kn-"

"Please. I don't know what I'll do if you get hurt. Promise me." My eyes widen. Why does he care so much? Since when? Sheesh, so many questions, so many answers I need to find.

"I-I promise," I stutter.

"So.." Len begins, trying to find something to say.

"I guess now I should tell you about how this happened, huh?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"I don't. I'll tell you about another story...don't blame me if you have nightmares about it." I try to lighten the mood slightly, so the story doesn't seem so scary, but I'm holding in the tears. Len sighs and nods.

"Tell me," he says to me, sitting on the mattress beside me again. He keeps hold of one of my hands, and I squeeze it gratefully.

"Do you mind if I tell you about...m-my brother, first?" I ask in a barely audible voice. Len nods gently and holds my hand tight.

Well, here goes.

_~Time Skip - The Night Miyako's Brother Died (The Italics Indicate That Miyako Is Narrating The Story As A Flash Back)~_

_"Mimi.." Taiki, my little brother, lisps. I pick him up and settle him on my shoulders. I may be only little, but Taiki's tiny for his age, and it's easy to carry him. Especially now that he's so skinny._

_"Taiki.." I say, mimicking his tone playfully. He giggles, but then is serious._

_"I'm hungry," he whines. I can feel his ribcage as I carry him._

_"Let's see if Mom and Dad have left some food for us," I suggest, although I know they probably haven't, knowing them. I take Taiki into the kitchen, clattering around with pots and pans, looking for food. My own stomach is rumbling. Eventually I find a slice of bread that's only a little hard. I tear it in half, giving Taiki the bigger part. He needs it more than I do, for sure._

_"MIYAKO! TAIKI!" a voice thunders from the door of our tiny flat, and I whirl on my heel to see my mom and dad walking into the kitchen after us. From the way they are carrying themselves, they are very, very drunk, and most likely very, very violent. I quickly get Taiki down from my shoulders._

_"Go and put on your PJs on, Taiki," I tell him, and he nods dutifully and runs off to the small bathroom. I turn back to my parents._

_"Well? What are you staring at?" my dad snarls, slapping me hard across the face. I stagger a little, clutching my cheek, but I don't cry. No matter how much my parents slap you around, you do not cry. It'll make it way worse. I just stare right back at him. "Get to bed."_

_"Yes, Dad," I say, walking off. "I'll just go to check Taiki's in bed properly first." I head to the door, but my dad slams the heel of his hand into the doorframe. His red face is inches from my pale one._

_"Never mind your brother!" he growls. "Just get to bed and get to sleep, now!" I nod and head off sharpish to my own room, sneaking a glance into Taiki's as I pass it. He blinks his huge brown eyes at me. I just nod and tell him silently to be good and do exactly as Mom and Dad say, and he nods and gives me an adorably cute dimply smile. I smile back, take a deep breath, and go into my room._

_I quickly change into the oversized T-shirt I wear as pyjamas and slide under the thin, ratty covers. I hear Mom and Dad conversing drunkenly. Then I hear Dad speaking to Taiki on his own. Mom comes into my room, a somewhat sly smile on her face._

_"Hey, sweetie," she slurs. Of my two parents, my mom is the least violent, but one wrong word and she can turn downright evil._

_"Hi, Mom," I say as politely as I can. She comes over me to stroke my hair. Her hands are a little clumsy, but eventually they find the dark locks._

_"How was your day?"_

_Lonely. Dark. Cold. Annoyingly quiet, apart from me and Taiki. "Fine. Yours?"_

_"Oh, it was great, sweetie. The new guy at work is so cute, and he's so sweet to me. I'm meeting him tomorrow night," she says dreamily._

_"What about Dad?" I whisper, and my mom slaps me hard across the same cheek that my dad did. I still don't cry. I'm used to this. Too used to it._

_"You are not to tell Daddy anything, are we clear?" Mom snarls. I nod coldly, once, and her face softens as if nothing has happened. She strokes my face gently, and I wince as she touches my now red cheek. This earns me another slap, a harder one. Oh, yeah, another rule. Don't ever flinch. "Do not flinch when I'm talking to you! Do you understand, you stupid girl?" She yanks me up by the shoulders and shakes me back and forth, hard, so that the room rocks back and forth like a swing._

_"Yes, Mom," I say quietly, and she nods. She leans down to kiss my cheek, and her breath smells stale and of wine. Then she stands up._

_"Good night, darling. Sweet dreams," she says, turning off the light so I'm almost in pitch darkness, apart from the moon shining through the thin, ripped curtains on my window. I lie awake for a while, listening to the hum of Dad and Taiki's voices in the other room. I'm about to drift into sleep when..._

_BANG!_

_I jolt upright and jump out of bed, running out of my room and down to Taiki's. When I burst in I see that my Dad had just slammed his fist into my brother's face. Taiki is bleeding, but he holds his tears in. My dad's face is purple, and very close to Taiki's._

_"What did you just say?!" he yells. He doesn't seem to have noticed me yet._

_"N-nothing, Daddy," Taiki whispers. Dad punches him again, in the chest, and Taiki begins to wheeze, his asthma becomming a bigger problem. Crap, where's his inhaler?_

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY, TAIKI? TELL ME!" Dad shouts. Taiki whimpers._

_"I j-just said, it was a good thing that bread was l-lying around...Mimi and I were s-starving!" he says, and Dad turns and sees me standing there. He stands up and begins to walk towards me, fist clenched and face distorted. Taiki sees me too, and he suddenly yells at me. "RUN, MIMI!" I shake my head, mouth open, and step back as Dad continues to walk towards me. At the last minute, he turns to Taiki._

_"I'll deal with you first," Dad smiles, and grabs Taiki, pulling him hard out of his bed. I try to move, but I'm rooted to the spot. Dad drops Taiki on his back on the ground and begins to punch him repeatedly in the face and chest. Bruises and cuts are immediately showing up, and Taiki screams._

_"Please, Daddy, no more!" he screeches, and I'm suddenly taken over by a flood of anger so strong, it cancels out all the fear. I step forward and try to pull Dad off Taiki, but he spins and catches me in the temple with his fist, sending me flying into the wall. There is a deafening thud as I hit it. Dad continues to beat Taiki. His cries pierce me like a dagger, spearing me in place. Suddenly, Dad picks Taiki up by the ankles, dangling him in the air. Taiki wriggles around, but Dad is too strong. He smiles, and it's the most evil thing I've ever seen. Oh, God. I know what he's gonna do. No. No, no, no!_

_"NO, DAD!" I scream, but Dad is already spinning, and all I can do is watch as my brother's head gets closer and closer to the wall._

_"Mimi?" Taiki asks in a terrified voice, his brown eyes shimmering with tears. I reach out for him, but his head connects with the brick wall and I close my eyes tight as I hear..._

_CRACK! Drip. Drip. Drip._

_I open my eyes slowly, and they rest on the now motionless body of my little brother. My dad is breathing heavily, blood on his fingers. My brother's blood. Taiki's blood. So much blood. In that one second, I decide that I hate my father more than anything in the entire universe, and I am ready to kill him. But suddenly, I am yanked to my feet by none other than my mother. She smiles sweetly. Then she begins to punch my head in. My dad abandons Taiki's body and takes off his belt._

_"Turn her around," he growls at my mother, and she obliges, shoving me to my knees. "Take off your shirt." I stay where I am for a few seconds, and my dad whacks me across the leg wih the belt, the sheer shock of it enough to bring tears to my eyes. And then there's the pain. Oh, God, the pain. It hurts so much, but Dad's not finished. "TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!" I do what he says, holding my crumpled shirt to my chest. He raises the belt and begins to pound my bare back with it, over and over until it begins to bleed. I let out a scream as my dad slams the buckle of the belt right onto my spine. I continue to scream, and my Dad doesn't change his tactics, deciding that he can't do much worse short of killing me. _

_That's all I want now. I just want to join Taiki. To see his adorable little face and hear his laugh again. Please, God, if you exist, get me out of here. My dad continues to beat me, and the pain is excruciating._

_"Make it stop," I whisper, gritting my teeth against the everlasting pain. I feel my strength failing me, and I just pray. Please, please, please, make this end._

_BAM!_

_I flinch. There's a pounding in my head, and an ongoing noise that's making it worse. Am I dead? No, wait...that sounds like...a siren? A police siren?!_

_"Stop right there!" A man's voice says, and the pain stops. I hear my mother's tortured cries, but I don't care anymore. I look up to see a kind faced woman with red hair in a paramedic's uniform staring down at me, concerned. She examines my back, her face becoming increasingly worried. From the corner of my eye, I see my mom and dad being handcuffed, questioned by a stern looking police officer with brown hair. The pass he wears tels me his name is Meito._

_"Piko! Mikuo! Get your butts over here!" the woman calls loudly. "You're gonna be okay, honey, don't worry.." she tells me softly , and I just nod silently. She turns me around to face the wall and begins to bandage my back. I wince, and then freeze, expecting a slap or something, but nothing comes. Then, satisfied, the nurse allows me to put on my shirt again. "What's your name?"_

_"M-Miyako," I say, still stunned._

_"I'm Nurse Miki," the kind woman says. Suddenly, two tallish men, one with pretty much white hair, one with teal, come running towards us._

_"Yes, Miki?" the white haired one says._

_"Get Miyako here onto a stretcher. Make sure she's on her front." The two men nod, and the woman smiles at me encouragingly. "Go with those two." I nod, and unexpectedly hug her. She freezes, surprised, but then she hugs me back. "Go on," she tells me. "I'm right behind you." I walk slowly over to the two men, who take my hands and lift me into the back of a huge luminous yellow van._

_"Hey, Miyako, right? I'm Piko. Would you lay down over there for us?" the white one says gently, smiling at me kindly. The other one, Mikuo, helps me onto the soft bed, and I lie down, waiting. After a few minutes, Miki gets into the ambulance with us, and it begins to move as she closes the doors behind her. She points to me, raising her eyebrows to make it a question, and I give her a smile._

_"I'm Mikuo," the other guy says in a quiet voice, and I smile at him too. The journey is relatively short, and I'm soon wheeled into an enormous white building with men and women in white coats like lab coats and blue long shirts. Some of them look at me in concern, while others smile encouragingly and wave at me. I wave back at a few of them, shyly._

_"Alright, what do we have here, Nurse Miki?" a tall doctor with short blonde hair __**(A/N: No, it's not Carlisle Cullen ^^)**_ _asks. Miki quietly explains to him, and his eyes flicker with shock He turns to me and smiles. He's pretty good looking, and only in his late twenties. "I'm Doctor Rinto."_

_"Miyako," I say. Rinto smiles again and holds out his hand. I take it, shaking nervously. "Nice to meet you."_

_"And you too. Now, let's see what we have here, shall we?" He gestures to the clean, white hospital bed, and I hesitantly lie on my front. Gently, he removes the neat bandages from Nurse Miku on my back and examines the wounds. "Well...unfortunately, I think this is going to scar...other than that..." Rinto softly checks the rest of me over. Scar? Oh, Lord. "...I think you'll be fine! You don't have to stay here or anything. I'll just give you some painkillers and cream for the wounds, but as long as you keep them clean and bandaged, you'll be fine!" I smile at his kindness and cheerful nature._

_Miki smiles at me from across the room, but her smile fades as a shortish woman with pixie cut blue hair enters the room to talk to her and Doctor Rinto away from me. I don't hear much at all, so I decide to just wait. Piko, one of the paramedics, comes over to me and ruffles my hair._

_"Hey, Miyako!" he says, but his smile looks slightly forced. He holds up his hand and I high five it. "What's up?"_

_"What are they talking about?" I ask, pointing at the adults conversing in hushed tones._

_"Oh, nothing for you to worry about!" Piko says cheerfully. We talk about random stuff for a while, but then Miki comes over, her face clouded._

_"M-Miyako?" she says quietly._

_"Yes?"_

_"Well, you know your parents have been arrested, right?" Miki says gently. Arrested? Well...I guess they had it coming. "They haven't had a trial yet, but they will be behind bars for the foreseeable future, so we need to find a place for you to stay meanwhile." I look up at her, confused. "I-I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm afraid you're going to have to stay in a children's home for a while, until we can find someone to take care of you properly. There's a very lovely home not far from here, and you'll meet lots of nice people there!"_

_A home?_

_"I've got a home," I say quietly._

_"Yes, but you can't live in there for much longer anyway, as it's literally falling down. It's not safe, okay?" she says to me, concerned._

_"Well...okay." Miki beams at me, and offers me her hand. I take it, standing up._

_"We'll have to find you a place to sleep for tonight. You must be tired."_

_"Yeah...what time is it?" I ask._

_"Almost 10pm. We'll sort a more permanent situation in the morning, okay?"_

_"Okay." I let out a yawn, and Miki smiles and takes my hand, leading me into a quieter ward with only a few other children in it, already peacefully asleep. She pulls back the sheets of a bed right by the window and helps me into it. When I'm comfortable, she strokes my hair gently, and I feel tears coming to my eyes at her kindness. I suddenly sit up and kiss her soft cheek. She smiles, surprised at first, but then she hugs me softly, kisses my forehead, and steps away from my bed._

_"Good night, sweetie," she whispers._

_"Good night, Miki," I reply, closing my eyes. I hear the soft click as she turns the light above my bed off, and then she walks out, closing the door behind her and leaving me alone with my thoughts. What was going to happen to me now? Where am I going to live? I don't have enough time to ponder over this, as I'm so tired, I fall asleep almost immediately under the soft glow of the moon._

_~Time Skip - Back To Now~_

When I finish speaking, Len is staring at me with an unfathomable expression on his face, which has become very pale. His eyes look haunted. I shrug.

"And that's how I came to be put in care," I whisper. Len puts his arm around me and holds me close. I can feel the warmth coming off his body, feel his shoulders go up and down as he takes a deep breath.

"I...I don't know what to say," he murmurs.

"Me neither."

"I'm sorry about your brother."

"Taiki was a good little kid," I say, sighing as I visualise his adorable, chubby little face, his big brown eyes, his cute laugh, his mop of dark curls. I look out of the practically shattered window at the darkening sky.

_**~Random POV Swap To Len~**_

"So you got put into care?" I ask. Miyako nods coldly.

"Yes. I was ten when they first put me into the home. Most of the other kids had hopeless, abusing parents just like me. We had a lot in common, but I preferred to stay on my own. I didn't come down for dinner often. The home itself wasn't actually so bad, but I hid myself in my room for most of the time, so I wasn't aware of what was going on. There was this girl...Kaiko, her name was...she used to bring me food from dinner that she'd smuggle past the careworkers and staff...she was pretty much the only friend I had. We had fun together." Miyako smiles, remembering.

"What happened to her?"

"Nothing. She got fostered by this couple. She told me she'd write, and she did, for a while, but then her parents stopped her talking to me anymore and we lost touch. I haven't talked to her since."

"You were left alone?"

"People started to tease me. It got so bad that I..." She rubs the scar on her wrist, and my throat goes tight for a second. "I guess no one cared about a stupid little girl." _I do, _I think. _More than you know._ We are both silent for a few moments. Then Miyako sighs gently. "You'd best be getting back home. It's getting late. I don't want you to get into trouble for staying out too late." I think for a moment. Mom and Dad will get a little mad if I'm out too late, and they'll be lecturing me for hours on why it's not safe, but now I've heard part of Miyako's story, I can't possibly compare.

_**~Random POV Change Back To Miyako (it may be getting annoying, but it's necessary for this scene :D)~**_

Len looks outside at the dark, star embellished sky. Suddenly, he breathes in a big gulp of air.

"Mimi, look!" he whispers. I turn my head to the sky, and gasp as the trail of bright light passes across the sky. A shooting star. A miracle.

"A shooting star," I breathe.

"Make a wish," Len tells me, watching my face.

"Wishes don't come true."

"Sure they do, if you believe." I look at him for second, then nod and close my eyes, silently wishing. _I wish..._my thoughs are interrupted by a sudden sensation, something warm, soft, and sweet, and I open my eyes to see Len's face very close to mine. His lips are pressing onto my own, and his eyes are staring deep into mine, as if he can see right into my soul. What the?! I suddenly find myself kissing him back. Then, realising what I'm doing, I break away from him, shocked at myself.

"What the hell was that?!" I splutter.

"I'm sorry," Len whispers, and I can tell that he isn't as sorry as he says. "I couldn't resist for any longer."

"O-Okay," I stutter, breaking the gaze.

"I'll go now," Len says, standing up and walking towards the window.

"Hey," I say, standing up. Len turns round, but before he can speak, I'm kissing him. We kiss for a while, but then we break apart, smiling shyly. My cheeks are bright red, but for once I don't care.

"See you Sunday," Len whispers.

"See ya," I say. He hugs me quickly, kisses me again, and then clambers out of the window and down onto the grass below. He waves up at me, and then runs, vaulting the fence and practically skipping down the road. Just before he turns the corner, he jumps and punches the air, laughing.

Well, it's official. Despite my earlier comments to Rin and Kaito, Len Kagamine _is_ pretty freakin' adorable.

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**How long were you waiting for that scene, people? Especially you, Emma. Hope this made you happy :) I think I have about 3.6K of words for this one, so it's pretty good. Not as long as previously, but hey, it's still awesome for me. Basically, I didn't wanna include when Miyako's dad abuses her, since we've already had that type of scene, and believe it or not, there's more important things to move on with! Haha :D**_

_**I don't have long as I can't find my charger, and my battery's about to die, so farewell to all of you. Much luff :)**_

_**- Kitty Kat, away~!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Guess who's back, back, back, back again...**_

_**Yup, it's me, Kat, back with another chapter of my OC story, Vocaloid: You Don't Know Me! I'd like to start with a moan, aimed at none other than my biffle, Emma (x-ChibiRinny-x). For your information, Emma, my A/Ns are long because they need to be, thank you very much. Without my long, devoted A/Ns, people wouldn't understand half my story. Also, without my A/Ns being long, I wouldn't have space to advertise your stories, so think about that ;)**_

_**Well, I have nothing else to say, so without further ado, onto the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: Len's still mine. Vocaloid in general isn't. Enough said xD**_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**~Chapter Seven: Fun, Friends and Falling Out~**_

_**~Rin's POV (Finally, haha :D)~**_

"Rin!" Lily's voice calls, and I turn to see her and SeeU running towards me, giggling. I wave and grin, and they envelope me in a three-way hug.

"Hey, Lily, SeeU!" I laugh as they let me go. We're standing outside the ice rink, waiting for the others to arrive. Luckily, it's not cold outside.

"Wow, we're the first here for once!" SeeU exclaims.

"Kaito tells me he's on his way. I haven't heard from Mimi, but she said she'd be here, so I guess we just have to-"

"Rinny! Lily! SeeU!" Kaito yells, and before I know it he's grabbed me around the waist from behind, spinning me round and round.

"Kaito! Put me down!" I squeal, and he eventually does.

"I couldn't resist!" he laughs. He gives Lily and SeeU a one armed hug, and we talk about random stuff for a bit while we wait for Mimi and Len to arrive.

"So, what did you do yesterday?" I ask.

"Homework," Kaito and SeeU say in unison, giggling madly afterwards.

"Same here. What about you, Rin?" Lily asks me.

"Ugh, my parents yanked me out of bed at 8AM yesterday so we could go to this stupid nature lecture thing at the wildlife centre. God, I swear they're so annoying!"

"Speaking of which, here comes Len!" Kaito laughs. Len pretends to be offended at Kaito's joke. At least...I think it's a joke. Kaito seems a little...uptight around Len lately. Weird. Maybe it's just me.

"Hurtful!" Len calls back. Then he grins.

"Where's Mimi?" I ask, and at that moment she appears behind Len, smiling. Damn, I'm good.

"Right here!" she giggles, and me, her and Kaito give each other a tight hug. Then we invite Lily, SeeU and Len to join us in a big, tight, six-way group hug.

"Shall we go in?" Kaito asks.

"Sure!" Mimi grins, and Kaito and Len hold the doors open for us, bowing low.

"After you, ladies!" Len smiles, sending a wink at Mimi. Hmm...Mimi laughs, and we go inside.

We hand in our shoes for enormous white boots that I can barely walk in, let alone skate in. We wobble onto the ice, immediately slipping and sliding. I squeal and grab onto Kaito's arm, and he laughs, holding me up and skating backwards skillfully while I hang onto him, slowly but surely learning to balance myself on the slippery surface.

"See, you're getting it now, Rinny!" he smiles, and slowly lets go of me. I take a few slides forward on the ice, and after a few moments I'm actually skating without killing myself or anyone else. Mission accomplished. We'd been skating for about 45 minutes. Man, time does go fast when you're having fun. I grin cheekily at Kaito.

"Race you!" I say, speeding off towards the other side. Kaito laughs and skates after me. I slip once and manage to catch my balance just as I reach the bar at the end of the ice. I grab onto it triumphantly and punch the air with my free hand. "Winner!" I shout. Then I stop. Kaito hasn't reached me yet, though a few seconds have passed. I slowly turn around. "Kaito?"

Kaito is standing in the middle of the ice, staring at none other than Miyako and Len, who are laughing and whooping as they skid across the ice. Lily and SeeU are not far away, holding onto each other's arms and spinning around completely randomly, giggling like maniacs. My own eyes are drawn to Mimi and Len as they skate together. Len slips and grabs onto the bar at the last second.

"Told ya I was bad!" he grins. Miyako rolls her eyes, but she's smiling at him. He balances himself again, and they begin to skate towards Lily and SeeU. Suddenly, another skater whizzes past Mimi, making her jump. The skater seems out of control, but manages to grip onto the bar. Mimi, meanwhile, skids back, her feet moving from under her. She looks like she's about to hit the ice.

"Crap!" Kaito says, beginning to skate towards her, fast. But there's no need for his concern, as just before Mimi falls, Len skids up to her and catches her from behind. She looks a little dazed, but after a second she blinks and looks up at Len's face. He smiles down at her.

"Thanks," Mimi says, and Len gently lifts her onto her feet again, steadying her. Kaito's face is pale, very pale, but his eyes are practically burning. "Hey, Kaito, you okay?"

"Fine," he says through gritted teeth. Miyako watches him for a second, concerned, but then she sighs.

"If you're sure," she says softly, and then Len takes her arm and they skate over to Lily and SeeU, who are still holding onto each other, laughing. I narrow my eyes. There's something going on between Len and Mimi, and I, Kagamine Rin, WILL find out what it is!

_**~Miyako's POV (from the point where she fell)~**_

"Crap!" Kaito's voice yells, and I wobble on the ice, falling backwards into...

Len's arms, apparently. I look up at him, and he smiles.

"Thanks," I say quietly, and he helps me onto my feet again. I look over at Kaito, who looks kinda angry. To his right, a little way away, Rin is staring at us. "Hey, Kaito, you okay?" I ask. Kaito nods coldly.

"Fine," he says. I stare at him, but seeing that he's not gonna give up any more information, I just sigh.

"If you're sure." Len takes my arm and leads me over to Lily and SeeU, who are...what the hell are they doing? Weird...I look over my shoulder at Kaito and Rin, who are conversing quietly. Rin looks like she's trying to cheer him up, and after a minute, Kaito does start to smile.

"H-hey, guys!" Lily says dizzily. SeeU waves somewhat drunkenly, and I watch them, confused. O...kay...

"I think we should head off the ice for a while, find a place to sit down and maybe eat something," Len laughs. I nod in agreement. Rin and Kaito suddenly appear beside me again, making me jump. Luckily, I don't fall over again.

"Hey, guys," Kaito says, but it seems strained.

"Hey!" I say, trying to be cheerful. "We were just gonna head out to grab something to eat." I check my watch. It's almost 3pm.

"Cool," Kaito murmurs.

"Man, I'm starting to get hungry!" Rin says, trying to lighten the mood.

"There's a café not far from here," Lily says, over her dizzy spell. I think she is, anyway. Hard to tell.

"Let's go, then," SeeU grins, and we clomp off the ice, handing in our skates, putting on our shoes (why did I wear freakin' Converses?), linking arms and setting out to find the café.

It takes about 5 minutes to reach the café, and by the time we get there, we practically collapse into the soft chairs. We have to drag two extra chairs over to fit us all on, but eventually we're all settled. Len pulls my chair out for me, and I blink at him. His face is in a warm smile, and I shyly smile back and sit down.

**KAITO RIN**

**LILY | TABLE LAYOUT | SEEU**

**MIMI LEN**

"Thanks," I murmur, and he nods and shrugs as if to say 'don't mention it'. SeeU stands up.

"Well, what do you all want?" she asks, taking out a notebook. How the hell did she get that? I will never understand the ways of SeeU, honestly..

"Just an orange for me, please, with orange juice!" Rin says delightedly. Typical. She rakes in her bag for money, as the rest of us do.

"Ice cream?" Kaito asks. SeeU nods, and we all laugh.

"Toast with honey, please," Lily says.

"Banana milkshake, please," Len and I say at the same time. I look over at him, blushing. He looks back at me and smiles. This earns us both a few looks, mainly from Kaito and Rin, who both raise their eyebrows. SeeU blinks at us for a second, but then she writes it down.

"And a couple of cream puffs for me," she says. "Okay, back in a sec! Just pay me back another time!" She walks off to the counter to order.

"That was fun," Lily says. We all murmur in agreement.

"I totally owned you," Rin says to Kaito, who goes tense for a second. Rin senses it too, because me and her exchange a glance. Her blue eyes are meaningful and pretty huge, and they seem to be looking right down into my soul. Creepy.

"Yeah," Kaito mumbles absentmindedly, fist clenched. What is his problem?

"I definitely failed compared to you guys!" Len laughs. "I'm hopeless!"

"You're not that bad," I disagree, grinning at him. Kaito looks right at me then, his other fist clenching so his knuckles turn white. Okay, that's it. I stand up, shoving my chair back. Everyone on the table looks at me.

"Mimi?" Rin says nervously.

"What is your _problem, _Kaito?" I ask fiercely. Len puts his hand on my arm, but I shake him off, focusing on Kaito. He looks back at me for second, looking like he's either going to shout at me or cry. Then he swallows and stands up, tucking his chair under the table and walking to the door.

"Nothing," he says quietly. My anger suddenly floods away and I run after him, out of the door and halfway down the road.

"Hey! I'm sorry!" I call after him, but he doesn't turn around. When I catch up to him he looks at me with a pained expression.

"It's fine," he says as if he's holding back tears.

"What's up?" I ask, staring up at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" he says defiantly. "It's not your fault. It's just..."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Kaito, just tell me!"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"How do you know?"

"I don't."

"Then why- Kaito, come back! KAITO!" He's already walking away from me. I scream his name over and over, but he won't turn around. I look desperately around for something to do, and then I see it.

I see the car long before Kaito does.

I begin to run towards him, screaming his name. Only when he catches the sleek black Mercedes speeding towards him does he finally stop. I sprint the last few metres, dodging fire hydrants and bins, and launch myself off the curb.

Everything moves in slow motion. My hands slam into Kaito's chest, palms flat, and we both fall, down and down...

...onto the pavement on the other side of the road. Kaito is flat on his back and I crash onto the concrete on my side. Ow. The Merc. glides past us, right where Kaito had been standing. Kaito sits up and stares at me, shocked.

"Are you okay?!" I shout. He doesn't move.

"Why did you...?" Kaito asks after a while, bewildered.

"What? Save your life?"

"I-I.."

"What were you even running for, you idiot?"

"Noth-"

"Cut the crap! Just tell me."

"I can't," Kaito says quietly.

"Kaito..." I say softly, and his blue eyes lock with my dark one.

"I can't tell you. But I will."

"When?"

"Soon." He reaches out and gently wipes tears fom my cheeks that I didn't even know were there. Then he stands up.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about me," Kaito says, taking one of my hands and holding it gently. He holds on for a few moments before letting go and walking away from me, head down, hands in his pockets. I lie there, too stunned to speak or move.

"Mimi!" a voice calls, and suddenly an arm is slid under my head and I'm lifted into a sitting position. I finally blink and find I'm face to face with Len Kagamine.

"L-Len?"

"Are you okay?"

"I-I..."

"Why the hell are you on the ground beside a busy road?!"

"Kaito...he...I..."

"Mimi." Len's voice is softer now. "Why have you been crying?"

"It's just too much for me right now," I mumble.

"You said something about Kaito?"

"He...the car...it was...he couldn't see it...I had to..." My words are flooding out in a messy waterfall of letters, so that I barely understand myself. Len just listens, patiently. When I'm done babbling, he puts a hand on my burning cheek. As soon as our skin touches, my mind instantly begins to talk to me. _**(A/N: The bold italics are Mimi, and the non-bold italics are Mimi's mind)**_

_He likes you, dumbass!_

_**Be quiet.**_

_Do you like him?_

_**I don't know..**_

_Sure you do! It's a simple question!_

_**Will ya just piss off?**_

_Do you want my opinion?_

_**Not really.**_

_Well, I'm gonna give it to you anyway._

_**Who are you, Rin?**_

_Changing the subject?_

_**No!**_

_No what?_

_**No I'm not changing the subject!**_

_But you like Len?_

_**Will it shut you up?**_

_If it's the truth._

_**Yes! I do like him. Happy?**_

_Then why didn't you say yes in the first place?_

_**Just be quiet.**_

_As you wish._

Mimi?

_**What now?**_

_That wasn't me._

_**Then who-"**_

Mimi!

_**Wait a minute, that's...**_

MIMI!

"Yo!" I say, snapping back to reality.

"Jesus, don't do that!"

"Huh?"

"You were just staring into space like you were in a trance. You scared the heck out of me!" Len's voice does sound pretty scared. His hand is still on my cheek.

"Hey," I say, another issue popping into my head. "Where are Rin, Lily and SeeU?"

"Still at the café. I told them to wait there when I came after you, and to call me if they saw anything."

"Oh." Len smiles, a little embarrassed for some reason. I notice we're still very close. Len is kneeling beside me, and I'm practically on his lap thanks to the way he's holding me off the ground. "Um..."

"Let's get you up, then," Len says, taking one of my hands and wrapping his other arm around my waist. I nod and allow him to lift me to my feet. We remain standing together for a long, slightly awkward second.

"Thanks," I whisper. He nods and we watch each other for a second.

"Anyway," Len suddenly says, clearing his throat and stepping away somewhat unwillingly. I roll my eyes, and against my better judgement, I take his hand again. He blinks at me, and I shyly smile.

_Suck on that, _I think, and for once my mind doesn't argue.

"Let's go, before Rin loses it and comes after us," I say. Len nods, grinning, and we head back towards the café. At the last minute, I look over my shoulder. I swear I see a flash of blue hair and a glimpse of a long blue scarf, but it disappears before I can be sure.

"Oh my God!" Rin squeals, and suddenly I'm wrapped up in a choking hug.

"Can't...breathe!" I splutter, and she lets go of me.

"You have GOT to stop running away!" Rin frowns at me.

"But...I...he...the...when he...I..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kaito..."

"What about Kaito?"

"He...the car..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Rin yells. SeeU and Lily flank her on either side. "Kaito got hit by a car?!"

"No-"

"Then what the hell happened?!"

"If you'd let me finish!" I shout. Rin goes silent, and Len, Lily, SeeU and pretty much everyone else in the café stares at me. "Sheesh. Kaito walked away from me, and there was a car coming, and I shoved him out of the way. Then we talked for a little while, and then he suddenly stood up and walked off."

"Wait," Rin says. "What did you say to him?" Un-freakin'-believable!

"THAT'S ALL YOU GOT FROM THAT?!"

"I'm just asking!"

"Who are you, my mother?!" I hiss, and and immediately I feel sick. All the memories, strengthened since I told Len about them, resurface, and I suddenly feel hot and cold at the same time. Len is watching me, and Rin, who doesn't seem to know what's going on, carries on staring, her blue eyes burning right into my soul.

"Calm down, guys," Lily says. SeeU clutches at her arm.

"What's your problem?" Rin says to me. "It's like I don't know you anymore." My eyes widen. Rin and I have been best friends since we met. We've told each other pretty much everything.

Everything is spinning out of control, and it's all my fault.

The room begins to turn, and I try to focus on Rin's face. Suddenly, the world lurches to the side and my legs slip from under me. My head droops, and a pair of strong arms that are probably Len's slide under my own arms and stop me from falling any further. Then I hear muffled voices, which slowly fade to nothing as the world tunnels into grey, and then black, around me.

_**~Len's POV~**_

"This is all my fault," Rin says for about the hundredth time in the past half hour.

"We've established that," I say, only half joking. "New subject; what do we do with Mimi?" Mimi is lying unconcious in my arms, her legs and arms dangling. Although we're both 14, she's surprisingly light, and I can carry her easily. Rin and I are walking along the road. We get a few strange looks from people, but they mostly leave us alone, eager to get back to their own families. Lily and SeeU have gone home after angry calls from their parents. Apparently they were meant to be home a while ago.

"Where do we take her?" I ask. Rin looks at me, and then down at Mimi, biting her lip.

"I don't know where she lives," she says quietly.

"I do." The words slip out before I can stop them. Rin stares at me, shocked.

"You do?"

"Mhm. But we can't get inside. Not carrying her."

"Huh?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Does she live in a flat?"

"Not exactly."

"Show me."

"But..."

"Show me, Kagamine!"

"What about..." Rin's fierce expression silences me, and I nod. We walk on and on until we reach Miyako's house. Rin stares at it in complete shock. 3...2...1...

"Holy shit!" she yells.

"Dude, chill," I say.

"She lives here? Is this a joke?"

"No."

"Wow," she whispers. She looks up at the broken window. "How do we get up there?"

"There's a tree...but I don't know how to get up carrying her."

"Well, if we can't take Miyako up, let's bring her bed down."

"What?" I raise an eyebrow. But Rin has a devillish grin on her elfin face. Before I can stop her, she's speeding off towards the tree. "Rin!"

"Just stay with her. I'll be back in a minute!" Rin begins to clamber up the tree like a monkey.

I softly set Miyako down on the grass, and look down her face. Strange as it may seem, she looks even more like an angel when she's unconcious. I sigh and gently touch her cheek with the back of my hand.

"Incoming!" Rin shouts, and suddenly there's a thud as Mimi's mattress hits the ground. I quickly lift her onto it just as a pillow hits the floor beside me. I slide that under her head and Rin slides down the tree and lands next to me. "Wow...it's just..."

"I know."

"I feel sorry for her."

"Yeah."

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I hope so.." Rin puts a hand on my arm.

"Me too," she whispers. "And I really do feel bad about earlier."

"Don't worry about it."

"She's always so cool about stuff, usually, and I didn't even listen to her."

"I don't think she realises how..."

"Awesome?" a voice says. At first I think it's Rin.

"Yeah, how awesome she is."

"And she's really..."

"Pretty?"

"Yeah."

"And you can't live without her?"

"I don't think I can...wait. Wait a minute." I look down at Miyako to see that she's grinning like a mad Cheshire cat.

"Thought so," she says. Rin is staring at Mimi, as shocked as I am, but soon both girls are giggling.

"Mimi, I'm sorry," Rin says, suddenly serious. She leans down and hugs Mimi hard. Mimi hugs her back, and when they break apart she looks at me.

"Did you really mean those things?"

"Yeah." I blush a little, and Mimi's face goes red too.

"Guys," Rin says, deadpan. "Get a room."

"Shut up!" Mimi laughs. We both help her to her feet. Then I stand between the two girls.

"Ladies?" I ask, offering them both an arm. They giggle and take it, and we walk down the road together, not aiming for any place in particular, but going there together, nonetheless.

"For the record," Mimi whispers in my ear so that only I can hear. "Best date ever." I go even redder and look at her. She winks, and I laugh. Then we all carry on walking, friends all together.

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Well, guys, did you like that? A lot happened in that chapter for sure. I hoped to get a MimixLen scene, as well as one with Rin and Mimi, and Kaito and Mimi. I also needed one with the entire gang in it, and their friendship is getting pretty solid right now, huh?**_

_**I hope you liked it. I'm trying to shorten my A/Ns, haha. Oh, I have another thing to say before I go. I may be starting a new story soon starring Miku, Rin, Neru, Len, Meiko, Kaito, Haku, Gakupo, Luka, Kiyoteru, Gumi, Teto, Uta/Defoko, Iku, Lily, Momo, Big Al, Leon, some random people from various other animes etc as bad guys, and the one and only...DELL HONNE :D I hope to get a chapter for that up soon, as I think it'll be a good story to write. I'm getting the basic storyline from 'Welcome To Vocaloid' on YouTube, by splashdream15, so check that out, because it's a really good MMD story.**_

_**Until we meet again, folks!**_

_**- Kitty Kat is now offline.**_

_**PS: For the record, 3476 words on the story, minus the A/Ns, so pretty good :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, guys! It's me, Kat, here! I'm back with Chapter 8 (we are on eight, right? x]) of my new Vocaloid OC story, Vocaloid: You Don't Know Me! I'm trying to cut down on my A/Ns, so I'll only include the important stuff...**_

_**Intro, check, shout out to Emma, unimportant, doesn't make the cut *crosses off* ;), other stuff about my life, in progress. Okay, moving on.**_

_**I, Kat, have got into the wonderful world of song writing. You've all heard of Bad Apple, Meltdown, Matryoshka, RE: Birthday, Spice!, that kinda thing, right? Well, I've started writing my completely original own ones to those tunes. If you wanna check out my first lyrics video (I still need singers for it, and translators haha :D), go to this link:**_

_** watch?v=ZMAcDSeJobc**_

_**Hope you like it, comment on the video with what you think c:**_

_**ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY :D**_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**~Chapter Eight: Misery Business~**_

_**~Miyako's POV~**_

Monday mornings are not fun. I know this from experience. I sigh, sitting up and rubbing my stiff neck. Back to the joys of school...then again, there are some good things about Mondays. Especially nowadays. Monday means seeing Rin and Kaito (though I don't really don't know how things will be between Kaito and I), Lily, SeeU...and Len. I get lost in my thoughts for a second before the deafening sound of the alarm on my mobile yanks me back to reality. Who even set this thing up? I check the song. Love is War? Oh, God...RIN!

I start to get ready for school, and it takes about 10 minutes to get everything done. When I'm finished, I step up to the window, the cool air caressing on my face and ruffling my hair.

I slide onto the sill and launch myself onto the branch about half a metre away, landing on it neatly. I practically jump down, holding my tattered bag, and dash towards the fence. I jump over it easily, and skid to a stop on the curb. Looking around as I take in the mild summer air, I notice that someone is waiting for me.

"Len?" I ask, and he turns, smiling as soon as he glimpses me.

"Hey," he says, walking towards me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Walking you to school."

"Oh," I say, blushing. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Len replies, taking my hand. Is this it? Are we a couple now? Ugh, so hard to tell...I can't just ask..

"So," I start. "How was your first day at the Academy?

"Eventful," Len sighs. True that.

"Make some new friends?" I grin, trying to stop myself laughing at his puzzled expression. Eventually, he gets it and plays along.

"A few," he shrugs.

"Cool."

"There's a girl there.."

"Oh, really?" I blink at him. Little too close for comfort now.

"Yeah; Miyako. She's cool." Len seems to have forgotten I'm here. "Really pretty. She doesn't know that, though. And she's an amazing singer. I don't think she knows how much I think about her, especially when she's not around." I stop cold and look at him, and he finally seems to notice me. "Uh.." Len blushes, letting go of my hand. I sigh, looking down awkwardly.

"We're here," I say as we suddenly appear outside school.

"Yeah," Len says. He looks at me, eyes huge and a little hopeful.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm made of candy or something."

He suddenly turns to me and kisses me, fast and furious. Our lips mould to one another, complimenting each other like sugar and spice. Len doesn't taste like candy at all. He tastes darker, like I imagine really perfect wine would taste, but with a spicy undertone. When we break apart, I'm gasping.

"Well, that was unexpected," I whisper. Len smiles his heartbreakingly cute smile, and I notice for the first time, and I just stare at him for a second. To answer my earlier question, are we a couple now?

Yes, I think we are.

_**~Kaito's POV (amg FINALLY)~**_

I watch as that bastard kisses Mimi. I watch how their lips touch, and to my shock and horror, she doesn't pull away. Mimi...my Mimi. I've always been there for her, haven't I? Watched over her, defended her, loved her. Shouldn't I get a chance? But no. That Len Kagamine walks in here and within three days he's got the girl I love. It's not frickin' fair, and I'm gonna do something about it.

Oh, but don't tell Len. It has to be our secret, okay?

_**~3rd Person's POV~**_

The blonde boy and the dark haired girl enter the classroom, laughing and chatting between themselves. A sparky little blonde girl is hanging on the dark one's arm, unexplainably hyperactive. A few minutes later, a taller blue haired fellow aged about the same as the other three slowly and silently walks in and takes his place without a word. The other three watch him, concerned.

"Kaito?" the small blonde one chirps.

"Are you okay?" the blonde boy asks.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone," the blue haired boy, Kaito, answers sullenly.

"Kaito..." the dark haired girl says, putting her hand on his arm. He sighs at her touch, and puts his other hand on top of hers. "What's wrong?"

"I said I'd tell you, didn't I?" he says softly, and she nods once. "Well, I will, Mimi."

"When?" the dark girl, Mimi, apparently, asks.

Kaito drops his voice so that only she can hear. "Meet me by the music block after school."

The girl's voice is just as hushed. "Okay." The blonde boy and girl beside her, who look so uncannily similar that there's no way they can't be related, are talking quietly, grinning. Suddenly, a purple haired man enters the room, and everyone falls silent.

"Alright, class. Take out your books. Let's begin."

_**~Miyako's POV~**_

The day passes by in a blur. Kaito's words worry and confuse me. Kaito, out of all of us, has always been the one that likes Mondays the most. Rin's usually too hyper to care about anything, and I generally just hate Mondays. Kaito, however, seems to enjoy them. It's very strange indeed.

At the end of the day, Len is waiting for me outside Physics, one of the only two lessons we don't have together. Rin, who's in Len's class, is also bouncing up and down, waiting for me. Lily and SeeU, who are packing away their stuff, come to join us after a few seconds.

"What do you guys wanna do?"

"I have to go...drop something off," I say.

"I'll come with you, if you want?" Len asks.

"No!" Len looks hurt, and I instantly feel terrible. "No, it's fine...I'll see you tomorrow." I hug each of them in turn, lingering with my arms around Len. I rest my head on his shoulder, and he tightens his grip around my waist, as if he's saying goodbye or something, which, I guess he is.

"Bye," he whispers, kissing my forehead. He takes hold of my hand and brings it to his lips in an old fashioned gesture, which is pretty cute, I have to say. Then he nods and him, Rin, Lily and SeeU walk away, leaving me alone.

Time to face the music. No pun intended.

_~LocationSkipToMusicBlock~_

"You came," Kaito says.

"I was worried."

"Oh," he murmurs.

"What did you want to say?"

"Well...it's kind of not something I can tell you.."

"Then, wh-JESUS, KAITO!" I screech, because suddenly Kaito's arms are locked around my waist and he is kissing me. Kaito. Is. Kissing. Me. What the hell is going on here?

I try to break apart, but Kaito's lips are hard and desperate on mine. Oh, my God, is he trying to rape me? Then I get it.

_So this is what he meant._

"Kaito, stop!" I say, finally getting him to loosen his grip and shoving him back. He looks at me.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I just had to show you how I feel!"

"Y-you..."

"Didn't you know?"

"Obviously not!"

"Don't you feel the same way?" he asks, sounding way younger and vulnerable.

I sigh and look down, closing my eyes after a few seconds. "No," I whisper. "No, Kaito. I'm sorry." Kaito sighs too.

"Maybe not yet," he says quietly, and I meet his eyes in a flash. "But you can't hide your feelings forever." With that, he turns on his heels, shoves his hands in his pockets, and walks away from me, leaving me staring at the place where he'd been standing. I try to say something, but no words will come. Eventually, I just slide down into a crumpled sitting position, still staring. It seems like hours until I hear the familiar yell of...

"Mimi!" Len's voice calls, but I don't look up, my eyes transfixed. He skids to a stop to my left and slowly turns his head to me. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing...I just...tripped over..." I say hesitantly, trying to hide the sadness in my voice. How long has Kaito felt like this? How long before he was going to say something if Len hadn't been here?

And...worst of all...how long have I known it's been coming?

"Earth to Mimi," Len says, snapping his fingers in my face.

"Hm?"

"You were doing that thing again," Len tells me. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Len nods and helps me to my feet. "Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"And leave you to walk home by yourself?"

"What did you say to Rin, Lily and SeeU?"

"Nothing, except that I'd see them tomorrow."

"Cool," I say.

"Shall we?" he says, and I nod and he offers his arm to me. I take it, smiling, and we walk to my place, but there's a heavy weight hanging over my shoulder the whole time.

_~TimeSkipToNextDay~_

Tuesday morning dawns bright, and I practically jump out of bed, full of energy for some unknown reason. It takes me 5 minutes to get ready, and Len and I walk down to school as we did on Monday. Even my retarded alarm doesn't annoy me as much.

When we reach the school gates, Rin is leaning against the wall with Lily and SeeU, waiting for us. She waves madly when I arrive, and practically leaps into my arms.

"Hey, calm down!" I say, with a mixture of love, friendship and a little get-the-hell-off-me. Rin gets the message, and steps back, smiling.

"I haven't seen you since, like…" she begins.

"Yesterday!" Rin and I squeal together, like we sometimes do. Len and the other girls raise their eyebrows at us, but then we all join in in a group hug.

"Where's Kaito this morning?" Len asks.

"I haven't seen him," Rin answers, and I swallow.

"Neither have we...I hope he's alright," Lily says.

"Me too," SeeU adds.

"Knowing Kaito, he's probably got some project to save the world going on or something. He'll come," I say, trying to sound hopeful. Rin and Len both look at me, but they soon nod and we walk to homeroom in our usual long line.

When we shove the door open, the first person we see is Neru, flanked by Kasane Teto and Sakine Meiko, the semi popular girls from the performance. Poor girls. Seems like she's latched onto them. I can't blame them. They want their moment of fame, but still…

Kaito isn't in the room. I'm about to walk to my seat when Neru and her new friends step into my path, blocking my way. Half the class is standing behind them, some angry, some confused, some amused.

"Guys?" Len asks from behind me.

"What's going on?" I add.

"Oh, please! Like you don't know, Nakamura!" the brown haired girl, Meiko, snarls.

"What are you talking about?" Rin questions. Teto, a girl with red hair in ringletty bunches, folds her arms, scoffing.

"I'm guessing you haven't seen this?" she says, stepping aside to reveal a picture of me and Kaito…oh, my GOD! HOW DID ANYONE GET THAT PICTURE?! I look around at Rin, whose jaw is practically on the floor, at Lily and SeeU, whose eyes are like saucers, and finally at Len, whose face is completely…blank. Oh, my God.

"Len, it's not-"

"What it looks like?" he says, looking me in the eyes.

"It's not! You don't underst-"

"Cut the crap, Nakamura!" Neru's voice slices into me, and I meet her eyes. "Why are you lying? I thought these people were your friends?"

_That bitch._

"I'm not lying!" I protest, but the whole class are muttering between them, mentioning my name in a flurry of angry words and gossip.

"What a slut, man.." one person says.

"I thought she was supposed to be with Len?" another inquires.

"How could she lie to everyone like that?" a third voice wonders. I turn away from my friends and stare into Neru's cold, annoyingly innocent looking eyes.

"Why did you do it, Neru?" I ask.

"Miyako! I'm ashamed you'd make such accusations of me!" she says in mock offence.

"Great, now she's blaming it on Neru! What's wrong with her?" Meiko says to Teto, who nods.

"She's sure got some nerve coming back here!" Teto replies. I shake my head and turn back to Len, Rin, Lily and SeeU.

"Guys, you believe me…right?" I ask. Please, God, don't let them hate me too.

"I-I.." SeeU begins, but a glance from Lily shuts her up. Lily doesn't look sure either. Oh, no, no, no, don't let this be happening…

"I'm sorry, Miyako. You've gone too far," Lily says, and she and SeeU walk away from me to stand beside the rest of the class. I bow my head.

"Rin?" I plead.

"I believe you, Mimi!" she says defiantly, taking hold of my arm and facing the rest of the kids. "Have you ever even tried to get Mimi's side of the story?"

"We don't NEED to! Don't you think there's enough people here?"

"Everyone, I don't know what's going on here, but this isn't what it looks like, not at all," I say surely, but everyone stays solid against me.

"No wonder Kaito's not in today. I'll bet Nakamura's threatened him or something!" Teto whispers to Meiko. Neru smirks at her backup committee. Alright, that's it, I've had fucking enough of this. I step forward and slap Neru hard across her smug face. She staggers back into the arms of a few male followers. Oh, shit. That didn't help.

"Wow, she's pure evil!" someone whispers.

"I don't know why she's still here!" another replies. About twenty pairs of eyes are glaring at me, and there's nothing I can do about it. Neru is just milking it, basking in the attention from the boys and her girl followers. Finally, I turn to Len, my last hope other than Rin.

"Len, please believe me."

"I.." Len begins, and I meet his eyes, brown on blue, sugar and spice, candy and wine. Then he sighs and looks away from me.

"L-Len?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore," he says, running out of the door and away from me. Most of the class are still making comments and laughing at me, and Rin is frozen beside me.

"Len!" I say, sprinting after him, but he's too fast for me, and soon I'm gasping, alone. Rin hasn't come after me, and I'm guessing she's being interrogated in the classroom.

_She's pure evil…how could she lie to everyone…what a slut…you've gone too far…I thought she was supposed to be with Len…I'll bet she threatened him or something…I don't know why she's still here…_

…_I don't know what to believe anymore._

I sink to my knees, sobbing my entire broken heart out. Why me? Why does everyone hate me? Why does everything happen to me? Why do I get the abusive parents, the little brother that gets killed, the scars, the haters, the accusations, the rumours…why does it always happen to me?

If this is karma…

I get to my feet, head down, and walk out of school.

If this is justice…

I carry on stumbling along the pavement, pushing past people, until I reach an empty train station. A distant whistle blows.

If this is fate…

I see the train slowly approach to my right, and take a deep breath as I lift my foot onto the track.

If this is my punishment…

…_then let it be quick._

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Who liked that, then? I think that's gonna haunt me forever. I'm writing at like, 2AM in the morning, so be grateful. I needed something like this to happen :D**_

_**More unexpected twists coming up soon, only in Vocaloid: You Don't Know Me!**_

_**-Kitty Kat, away~!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey-ho, ladies and gentlefolks! I am back with the (hopefully) long awaited ninth chapter of my Vocaloid OC story, You Don't Know Me, starring my very own OC, Miyako Nakamura. Mimi goes a little bit weird in this chapter, just warning you there. Haha, anyway...**_

_**I left you on a bit of a cliffhanger last time, didn't I? *understatement of the century* So yeah, there will be answers and confessions and other various dramatic moments in this, and I hope you enjoy it ^^**_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**~Chapter Nine: Breakdown~**_

_**~Len's POV~**_

I lean against a tree, tears streaking my cheeks. How could she do this to me? How could she lie to me and everyone else? I thought I meant something to her, but I'm obviously just one of the people she used to get what she wanted.

_Did you even listen to her?_

Did you see that picture?

_Did you? Really?_

I put my hand in my pocket to find the crumpled photo that someone shoved into my hands as they ran past. Why I didn't tear it apart right then, I don't know. I sigh and open up the picture.

Yeah, Mimi's kissing Kaito. Simple.

_You sure it's not the other way around?_

I look again. I must admit, Mimi's a good actor. She can look innocent in a split second.

Wait. I narrow my eyes and look closer. Mimi does look honestly surprised, and while Kaito looks entirely comfortable, she is stiff and awkward looking. Also, she has her eyes wide open, while his are closed. The final thing I notice is that Mimi's arms are by her side, rigid, fists clenched, while Kaito's are wrapped snugly around her waist. Suddenly, I realise how wrong I've been about all of this.

_Told you so._

"Baka!" I curse myself, slamming the hell of my hand into my forehead repeatedly. Some people give me odd glances, but I leg it before they get chance to call a nearby mental asylum.

"Mimi!" She's not in her house.

"Mimi?" Not at the park. Where is she?

"Mi-" The sharp sound of a train's whistle drowns out my speech.

Wait.

Train whistle.

Train.

Oh, God. She's not leaving town, is she? Oh, this is all my fault!

_Do something about it then, genius._

I break into a flat out sprint towards the train station. Oh, please, mother of God and bananas, don't let her have left yet!

I skid to a stop as I approach the platform, looking around for her. Finally my eyes rest on her. At first, I don't recognise her. Her hair is obscuring most of her face, but as she's looking to the side, I can just see her piercing dark eyes, and the dark circles underneath that are major contrasts to her pale skin. Her leather boots look two sizes too big, and her school uniform is practically falling off her. God, is she really that thin? She looks like she hasn't eaten in days. She sways slightly, and I see the glisten of tears in her eyes. Oh, Mimi..

The train whistles again, and Mimi sighs. Her mouth shapes words, but I don't know what she's saying. What is the doing here? Come on, Len, do something! The girl you love is leaving!

"Have your tickets ready, please. The train is about to enter the station!" a cheerful voice from the tannoy says cheerfully, but no one is there to get on the train except for Mimi. Dammit, Len, go stop her!

Maybe she will be okay without me. Maybe she'll be better off. I sigh. Man, I'm such a lousy human being. Ah, screw it. I'm saying goodbye. It's the least I can do. Then maybe she'll leave happier.

_Go convince her to stay, dumbass._

No.

_Why the hell not?_

She'll be better off without me.

_Wimp._

Oh, shut _up._

_Make me._

Maybe I will.

_Dude, get over yourself. I'm in your head._

Ugh..

_Tick tock._

Fine!

_Excellent._

I roll my eyes and look at Mimi again. She is staring down at the track. The train is speeding into the station, and I begin to walk towards Mimi, rehearsing what I will say mentally.

"Mi-" I freeze, my eyes going bowling ball wide. What is she _doing?_

Oh, God, no. No, no, no, no!

I try to scream, to call her name, but all I can do is watch as she closes her eyes and lifts her foot onto the track. The train is about to arrive, and it's pelting down the track with speed.

Screw it. I run forward, rubbing tears out of my eyes furiously. I reach out my arms, and dash the last few feet, yelling. Mimi doesn't notice me. Come on, Len!

Train.

Whistle.

Station.

Tracks.

Boots.

Hair.

Eyes.

Uniform.

Foot.

Run.

Reach.

Yell...

Mimi.

_**~Mimi's POV (that last Lenny bit was slightly weird, but just carry on reading xD)~**_

Am I dead?

Someone is breathing heavily behind me. My arms are pinned to my sides, but I can't tell what the source of the pressure is, as I am surrounded by utter darkness. Something is causing my foot to hover above something.

Well, that was quick. I felt no pain whatsoever. The sound of the train is still ringing in my ears, so I'm guessing the after effects of...well...death, haven't really kicked in yet. I wait, the weight not yet lifted from my arms.

So, is this it? I just wait for something to happen? For a dude with a pitchfork and horns to take me to my fate?

There's that word again. Fate. It can bring people together, or tear them apart. It's an unstoppable force of nature. No one has any control over it. It just is.

By the way, don't even talk to me about angels. I've given up believing in miracles. They just don't happen to a girl like me.

_What about Len?_

What about him? He hates me. He's better off without me; they all are.

_Aren't you sad you couldn't say goodbye?_

I don't answer that question. There's no point. No point to anything anymore. If they leave me here in the dark, I'll slowly become more and more insane, until one day I won't be able to say one word without bursting into hysteria. Insanity. It seems quite a dangerous word, but infact, I think it sounds quite peaceful. I'm free now. Free from the restricting chains of life. Free from my mistakes. Free from myself. I'm drifting through eternity's blissful abyss. Drifting slowly into madness...ha...haha...

"Please," a voice whispers hoarsely, making me jump right out of my crazy session. What the heck happened there? I turn my head to the side, listening, but nothing else is said. I feel the instinct to open my eyes, and the backs of my eyelids turn red as a light glows from the other side. Huh? Where'd the light come from? Something is trembling behind me, and I sigh, giving into temptation at last.

As soon as my gaze focuses on the world around me, I become aware that I'm still standing on the edge of a platform at the train station. I suck in a breath in shock. Is this some sick twisted joke? Something to help me along the path to total insanity?

"Please," the voice says again, sobbing, and I look down to see two arms wrapped around my shoulders. So that's why I couldn't move...the arms wrapped around me are cool but shaking madly. My foot, which is becoming pretty numb, is still hovering in midair next to the track. The train is presently speeding off along said track, away from me. Damn. Missed it.

I notice that someone's still holding me. Who the...? I turn my head as far as I can go with the grip on my arms, and catch a flash of blonde hair.

"Rin?" I ask, and the person behind me suddenly stiffens up again. The arms tighten as if the owner doesn't want to let me go...or as if they're afraid to. Okay, seriously, what's going on? "Rin, what's going on?"

The arms suddenly move to grip my shoulders and I'm spun around until I'm face to face with none other than..._Len _Kagamine?

"Len?" I ask, eyes bowling ball wide. Len's face is unmistakably furious, although his cheeks are bright red and streaked with tears.

"Are you completely stupid?" Len yells. I take a step back towards the track, but he grabs my arms.

"Len, I-"

"You're such an idiot!"

I suddenly become angry, and shove him back with all the strength I can muster. He glares at me, but after a while, he closes his eyes and bows his head. His eyebrows are still set in an angry position, but he's muttering to himself.

"Baka!" he hisses under his breath. "Should never have..."

"Come?" I suddenly say, and it comes out harsher than intended.

"I didn't know, I-"

"You didn't want to know!" I yell, cutting him off.

"If I hadn't come you'd be dead right now!" Len says, his voice rising to the same volume as mine. I shake my head, smiling at the ground, although endless floods of tears are now freely making their way down my face.

"Maybe that's a good thing," I whisper, stunning Len into absolute silence. I look up. Even the birds stop chirping in the nearby trees. I look at Len, still tearfully half smiling, and then shrug. My anger seeps away almost instantly as he clenches his fists and as I see the glisten of tears in his eyes. I have to bite my lip to stop myself from losing it entirely.

Silence for a while.

More silence.

Eventually, neither of us can take it anymore, and he holds out his arms and I practically fall into him, crying. He clamps me tight to him in a hug that Rin would be proud of.

"I'm s-sorry," I sob. Len just holds me tight, gently rocking me, safe in his arms.

"Hey, shh, shh," he whispers softly, stroking my hair. I bury my face in his chest, and he rests his head on my shoulder. "Don't do that to me again. Ever."

"I-I-"

"Promise me."

"I promise," I sigh. Len smiles his heart racing, heart stopping, almost heartbroken smile...okay, I lied. I'm not immune...and I just melt, my face burning red. Then Len moves and I move and his lips meet mine and the world just...explodes into light around us. _Definitely not candy. _Man, if Rin saw us, she'd have her phone out, recording us, or something. I freeze.

Rin.

Rin. Neru.

Rin Neru SeeU Lily MeikoTetoKaitoSeeULilyRin...

Kaito.

Oh, crap.

I pull apart from Len with a jolt and his hands go to my face.

"What? Mimi, what's wrong?"

"I...can't go back..."

"What?"

"They all hate me! Don't you see! I can never go back there!"

"Mimi, shh, shh, it's okay. I'm here, shh!"

"I can't go...back..." I say, my pitch heightening and quickening.

"Mimi...shh...shh, shh, shh, it's alright!" he soothes like I'm a little kid, but I'm not listening. Not anymore. None of it matters.

"Can't...go...back...ha..."

I giggle madly, my sanity slipping away gradually until my mind is a crazy haze.

_"I don't care who I am anymore. I don't care about anything or anyone. I don't care. Caring is so normal...insanity is much, much more fun, don't you_ _think? Haha! Am I saying this out loud? Huh...oh, wait...I don't care! Ha ha ha!"_

As I, and everything that makes me who I am, slowly slip away from me, I think...or say - I really don't care - one last thought of complete calm.

_"Len, I love you."_

_**~Len POV (relatively short)~**_

"Can't...go...back...ha..."

What is going on? Just a second ago, Mimi was in my arms, we were fine. Well, not fine, but you know what I mean. Now, why is she acting so-

"Ha, ha!" A crazy giggle escapes Mimi's lips, and her eyes are not really focusing on anything at all. What the...she begins to talk to herself, but I can't pick up too many words. I do catch the occasional one or two, though:

_"...don't care...anymore...anything or anyone...so normal...insanity is much more fun...haha!"_

I swallow hard and force her to look at me. "Mimi, what's wrong?" But she's on a roll now, and she just laughs madly in my face and stares right into my soul, grinning. Mimi...I know I have to do something, before she hurts me, or worse, herself. But what?

_Got it._

"Mimi, I'm sorry..." I whisper, and for a second she is completely sane again, her eyes huge and pleading, but I can't take the risk. I spin around her, wrapping one arm firmly around her waist from behind and clamping my other hand over her mouth and nose. It shouldn't take long before she becomes unconscious...at least then she can't hurt herself. Then I'll have to move her, and fast, before she wakes up.

_It won't hurt her, Len, don't worry._

Why does it always happen to her? She hasn't done anything to anyone!

_She'll be fine. Just do it. It's the best thing to do at the moment._

...okay. I tighten my hand over her mouth, ignoring her insane protests and giggles. They slowly become weaker and less frequent, and after a while her legs give way and she collapses. As she slips into unconsciousness, I catch a last sentence from her, one that breaks my heart all over again.

"Len, I love you." Then her head droops and she becomes limp in my arms. I stare at her dark head for a second, but soon my mind snaps me back to reality, and not a moment too soon.

_Okay, now run! Take her to Rin's house! Just go, go, go!_

Got it. I lift Mimi so she's in a loose piggyback position. She's still light, if not lighter, than she was the last time I had to carry, her but I don't think a tonne of bricks would have slowed me down. Not today. I run quicker than I've ever run before, down streets and alleys, until I finally reach Rin's home. I knock the door frantically and yell for her to come to the door.

"Okay, okay, what?!" she shouts, opening the door. She freezes as she sees Mimi resting on my back, completely unconscious. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

"Mimi, she...she tried to...I..."

"She did NOT."

"Yeah. And then she went kind of crazy!"

"Crazy how?"

"Like, all giggly and insane and...scared like hell. She said she couldn't go back.."

"Oh, CRAP, this is not good! Okay, uh...bring her inside, now, lay her on the sofa. My mom's at work, so, uh...oh, God, what do we do?!"

"I don't know! And, what do you mean this isn't good? I mean-"

"Shh," Rin says as we lay Mimi down onto the sofa gently. Rin adjusts a blanket over her, and whips out her mobile. "I've gotta call Kaito."

"THAT BAS-"

"YES, THAT BASTARD! HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HELP HER RIGHT NOW!" Rin shouts so loud I think the whole street hears her.

"What? Help her? What's wrong with her?!"

"S-She warned us this would happen...after what h-happened with her parents..."

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. She can't keep everything secret, hard as she tries. I don't think she _knows _I know, though. She said some things that I just can't bring myself to say, and she warned us that something like this would happen.."

"But why?"

"I DON'T BLOODY WELL KNOW! JUST SHUT UP AND WAIT A SECOND!"

"Okay!" I say, slumping to my knees beside Mimi, defeated. "Okay, just...just call him."

"She'll be okay," Rin whispers, near tears. Then she dials Kaito's number and waits. "Kaito! Oh, my God, thank God you picked up! Mimi's here...yeah...she tried to...SPEAKING OF WHICH, YOU'RE SO DEAD WHEN THIS IS DONE, ASSHOLE! Anyway...yeah, I know...yeah...yeah, it...it's happening. JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" She flips her phone shut and puts it away, and then turns to me, sinking down beside me. I wrap an arm around her shoulder and she leans on me, sobbing. "I don't want her to get hurt...not again."

"S-She'll be fine," I say, though I'm not sure. We remain there in silence for a few minutes, and Mimi remains unconscious, occasionally muttering things of complete non-sense. Jesus, I hope she'll be okay...

BANG!

"What the f-" I say, but suddenly Kaito appears in the doorway, his blue scarf trailing behind him to his knees, looking bedraggled and very, very depressed. He sees me, and his fists clench, and I notice that mine have, too. Okay, that's it...I get to my feet, and Kaito steps towards me. Suddenly, Rin is between us, arms outstretched.

"Guys! Please don't fight right now! I know you both want to punch each other in the face," she says. She turns to Kaito. "For the record, I want to punch you in the face, too, but jeez, wait until Mimi's alright first, okay?" Kaito's eyes meet hers for a second, and then he nods and goes to kneel beside Mimi. I still feel like ripping his head off, but I can wait. Mimi comes first. Kaito takes her hand, and whispers to her gently.

"Hey," he says. "Mimi, it's me, Kaito. I don't know if you can hear me right now, but I swear, it's a good thing you're unconscious, right? Because if you weren't, my head would be on the floor right now, right? I know how much you want to hit me right now."

"Good," I mutter.

"But I just want to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I don't know what I'll do if you get hurt again."

"Die? Preferably thanks to me."

"Len, shut up a second," Rin says, elbowing me.

"You shut up," I growl. "He deserves it."

"You deserve a punch, Len," Kaito hisses.

"You're hardly in a position to talk, Shion," Rin mutters.

"Would you all just shut up?!" a hoarse voice shouts, and we all turn to see Mimi sitting up, rubbing her head. She doesn't look insane anymore.

"Mimi!" Rin squeals, hugging her tight. Mimi smiles over her shoulder, hugging her back.

"Hey, kiddo," she laughs. "Did I scare you?"

"Pssh, no. I knew you'd be okay," Rin says, trying to be cool, but she can't help giggling (or is it crying?).

"Offended," Mimi sniffs, grinning.

"Omigod, just don't do it again!" Rin says.

"Yes, ma'am." Mimi turns to me, and shock flashes across her features. "Len? I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Shh," I say, hugging her in turn and kissing her lightly. "You're okay now."

"Thank you," she says, her arms tightening around my neck.

"You're thanking me for knocking you out?"

"Yes. For saving me from...myself." I nod and step back. Then Kaito steps over, and everyone goes tense, especially Mimi. She jerks away from him, huddling deep into the sofa.

"Mimi, I-"

"Get away from me, Kaito," she whispers.

"But- OW!" he yells, and I see that Rin has just smacked him hard around the back of the head. Rin's slaps come hard. I should know.

"Suffer, bastard!"

"Guys, I-"

"Why would you DO something like that?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, hell no. You know perfectly well what."

"When I...oh."

"YES, 'OH'!" Rin screams. "YOU ALMOST GOT HER KILLED!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"What were you going to say if Len hadn't been there to save her?"

"I-"

"Were you going to say sorry when she was buried underground?"

"Rin.." Mimi whispers, and Rin goes to stand behind her, with me on the other side.

"I'm sorry, Mimi, but he deserves to suffer."

"..."

"Kaito, just leave. Before I hurt you," Rin threatens, eyes narrowed. Kaito looks at all of us, his look turning from defiance and loss (Rin), to love and loss (Mimi - I swear I'm going to hit him, and I will not be held responsible for my actions) to hate and...well, just hate, when he looks at me.

"Get out," I say. Mimi sinks lower into the sofa, and Kaito looks at her, his last hope. She meets his gaze, but after a while she shakes her head.

"Please just go," she murmurs, tears filling her eyes. "Go, Kaito."

Kaito just looks at all of us, and then his face contorts and he turns on his heels, storming out and slamming the door so hard a crack appears.

"Well, that could have gone better," Rin mutters.

"I swear to God," I start, but I'm distracted by Mimi's crumpled face and hunched body. "Mimi.."

"I'm fine," she whispers, and Rin and I sit on either side of her and hold her close to us. She's ice cold, so I take one of her hands in both of mine and rub them until they feel warm enough. I move on to the other hand, and when she's warm enough, Rin sighs.

"I suppose we should try to do something vaguely normal...TV?" she suggests. Mimi laughs, slightly sadly.

"Anything normal will make me feel much better after today's amazing events," she replies, and I nod in agreement. Rin grabs the TV remote and flicks onto the music channel. Two males and a female are singing.

"Oh, my God! It's Kiyoteru~!" Rin squeals, pointing at a brown haired guy with glasses. Mimi giggles and points at a pink haired guy that looks suspiciously like he's related to Luka Megurine at school. Huh, must be the light. Maybe he's her cousin or something.

"And Luke Megurine!" she grins. "Wow, how did they get Aoki Lapis in that?"

"Kiyoteru's so cuuuuute~" Rin sings.

"No way, it's Luke forever!" Mimi giggles. She sneaks a glance at me and I feel a wave of jealousy pass over me. Oh, my God, Len, it's a singer on a programme, stop getting so jealous. Rin looks over at me as well, and then the girls exchange glances and burst into peals of giggles.

"Your face!" Rin splutters.

"I'm kidding, Len!" Mimi says, kissing my cheek. I laugh, mainly at myself for being so silly.

"Where's my camera?" Rin laughs.

"I don't need a camera, that's embedded forever!"

"Guuuuuuuuys~" I whine.

"Okay, okay!" Mimi smiles. She waits a while. "He is pretty cute, though.." She sees the look on my face and bursts out laughing again. "Joke!"

"Oh, my God, guys, stop flirting!" Rin protests. "I'm trying to watch this!"

"Sorry, Rinny~" Mimi says in her singsong voice, and we all turn back to the TV, laughing. Eventually, the girls are giggling again.

"What?" I ask.

"Just this song," Mimi smiles michievously.

"What song is it?" It hasn't sunk in yet. Suddenly, Mimi and Rin's voices, sounding amazing, I gotta say, are bursting into the room.

"SHOTA SHOTA BURNING NIGHT~!" Mimi sings, and Rin pulls off that really long high note after the words, and I go bright beetroot red. Suddenly, there's a flash of light infront of my face, and Mimi and Rin are grinning behind a camera.

"Guys, give it back!" I whine, tickling them to make them let it go.

"Okay, okay, truce!" Rin yells in between squeals and giggles.

"Saved forever," Mimi grins, and I glare at her in mock horror. She just carries on grinning.

"Aw, man, this is so much fun...how is tomorrow going to top this?" Rin asks. We all go silent for a second.

"Tell me about it," Mimi murmurs after a few moments.

Yup, tomorrow's gonna be fun.

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Oh, my God, a lot happened in that chapter. It was possibly one of my most intense chapters, and a lot to fit into 3183 or so words. Yeah, it's pretty short, considering. I hoped you liked it all, and I just had to shove in my Shota Shota Burning Night reference to make it a funny moment. Anyway, I don't have much to say, except...**_

_**EMMA, I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING OUT YOUR SHOUTOUTS FOR A WHILE, BUT HERE'S ONE NOW:**_

_**THIS WHOLE STORY IS DEDICATED TO EMMA - THANK YOU FOR BEING AWESOME, EMMA! Though maybe I should start calling you Elli now? (General Public: you will have NO clue what I'm on about, so just ignore this bit) LOVE YOU EMMA 3**_

_**Anyway, I don't have anything to say now, except, roll on the tenth (and possibly/probably last) chapter of this story. BUT FEAR NOT, FOLKS, as Mimi has not reached the end of her story just yet, and I am working on a new sequel, called Vocaloid: Why Can't I Remember? Let me tell you a couple of quotes from the story (in non-bold italics, cos I'm cool like that):**_

_"You shouldn't be around me all the time," Dell sighs. "It's not safe for you."_

_"But I like hanging out with you," I protest, gripping his sleeve. "What are you, some comic book villain or something?"_

_"No," he whispers. "I'm way worse than that." __**- Mimi's POV (somewhere in the middle-end of the story)**_

_"What is your PROBLEM?!" Mimi screams at me, shoving me away from her. I trip and catch myself on the wall at the last minute._

_"Mimi-"_

_"I don't even KNOW you, so don't act like I'm your best friend or something!"_

_"No, you're more than that! You're much more than that, Mimi. Please, try to remember!"_

_"Just leave me alone!" she yells, and turns on her heels to walk away, leaving me alone. As she reaches the door, I see a silver haired boy with closed eyes and an expressionless face waiting for her, arms folded. She speaks quietly to him, much calmer but still upset, and he nods. Then she sighs and closes her eyes, looking over her shoulder at me. Before I can call to her, she shakes her head. The silver haired boy looks at her with crimson eyes, and then sighs and takes her arm, leading her towards the ward and leaving me staring at the place where they had been standing, alone. __**- Len's POV**_

_"We have a new patient on the ward," Nurse Miki tells me, coaxing a response. I just roll my eyes. Another patient? Great, someone else to annoy me._

_"Mhm," I say._

_"Her name is Miyako Nakamura," the nurse continues. "She's suffering from pretty much complete memory loss."_

_"She? Memory loss?" I ask._

_"Yeah, it's a girl. She was caught in an accident."_

_"Oh." Memory loss? "Why are you telling me?"_

_"Because I want you to show her around." Oh, joy. __**- Unnamed Guy POV (figure this one out, all is revealed in the story)**_

_**So, what do you guys think? Cool, huh? I hope you like it. I'm sad this story is coming to an end, but there's another one coming, as you've just seen, so it can't be that bad, right? Haha, see you next time, folks!**_

_**~Kitty Kat, away!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello, hello, hello peoples :D Kat here; I'm back with the tenth (and probably final) chapter of Vocaloid: You Don't Know Me! I'll be starting on my new OC story, again, starring our favourite (well, my favourite) OC character, Miyako Nakamura. Yup, you heard me, there's gonna be a sequel for this thing...lemme hear you say YEAAAAA~ Ahem. Anyway...yup, there'll be some new characters, as well as a load of old ones, including Rin, Len, Miki, Piko, Mikuo, and various others. I think you'll like the new story, and...yeah, I can't remember what I was going to say here.**_

_**Anyway, again, to Emma, thanks for being awesome, as always. I'm working on that WMM OC video, don't worry, it'll be up soon, hopefully, haha, and we'll be able to continue the RP thing at some point. GENERAL PUBLIC, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT - DON'T WORRY XD Emma does, so that's fine.**_

_**Without further ado (sheesh, I say that a lot, don't I?), on with the story!**_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**~Chapter Ten: Things Are Going To Change~**_

_**~Mimi's POV~**_

I flip through the images on my camera, smiling as I pass ones of me and Rin, just Rin, Rin and Kaito...me and Kaito...finally, I find one with all three of us, smiling. Rin's face is particularly hyper, and we all have one hand in a peace sign. Fun times, they were. I sigh and carry on skimming through, stopping at one with the six of us at the ice rink, me, Rin, Len, Kaito, SeeU and Lily. We handed the camera to another skater and told them to take a picture of us. We all giggled at that picture for ages, mostly at our flushed faces contorted into funny expressions, at our sticking up hair and oversized fluffy hats and scarves. That day was great. Mostly. I reach the picture of Len's face that Rin and I took, and I can't help giggling at his expression.

_Motomeru hodo ni takamaru omoi _

_Hi wa tsuketa no ha anata_

_Dareyori chikaku mitsumeru hitomi_

_Taikutsu na hibi GOOD BYE_

_Jounetsu no umi de oboretai_

_Futari dake no sekai no naka de~_

It takes me a second to realise that the singing in my ear is my new alarm ringtone (courtesy of Rin - darn, I'm gonna change my password..), and I suddenly jump up after looking at the time.

"Crap, I'm late!" I yell, grabbing all my school stuff and getting ready. I land on the grass below the tree branch with a thud, and begin to leg it as fast as my legs will carry me down the street towards school. Len hasn't come to meet me this morning...weird. I wonder what happened? As I reach the school gates I find out all too clearly.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" voices chant from the playground. I speed up until I'm just able to see a circle of kids, and two people in the middle. I don't know who the two people are, as I can't see them, so I start to edge closer. People shove past me, eager to see the action, but they seem to have all but forgotten what happened yesterday...good. Though I can't expect it to last. Once this excitement is over I'm sure to be in the firing line again.

"What's going on?" I say, cornering a Year Seven kid as he runs past.

"Kagamine and Shion are gonna fight!" he says, grinning. _Kagamine and Shion?_

"As in, Len Kagamine and Kaito Shion?"

"Looks like!" the kid laughs, and runs to join the people in the circle. I dash after him until I can see what's going on. It's worse than I imagined. Kaito and Len are circling each other, faces tight and very, very angry. Rin is trying to stop them, screaming at the top of her voice, but two other kids are holding her back while she kicks and screams.

"Stop it! Just stop fighting!" Rin screeches, but the boys take no notice, slowly getting closer to each other.

"You shouldn't have come to school today, Kagamine," Kaito growls.

"I couldn't leave her here with you, could I? Who knows what would happen?" Len snarls, and I gasp as I realise that he's talking about me.

"You act as if I'm going to hurt her!" Kaito says.

"How do I know you won't?" Len shouts back, fists clenched. Kaito raises one of his own hands and suddenly strikes at Len's shoulder. Len staggers back, narrowly blocking it, and slams and elbow into Kaito's ribs. Kaito grunts, eyes blazing.

"STOP!" Rin yells.

"Okay, that's it," Kaito says. He spins and grips Len in an armlock so his wrist is twisted behind his back. He slowly turns it more, and Len cries out.

"Oh, my God..." I whisper. _Come on, Mimi, bloody do something! _I try to shove past the other kids, but they won't let me through. Suddenly, Len kicks out behind him, and Kaito goes down onto one knee. Len grabs him around the neck, but Kaito's too fast. He spins under Len's arm and shoves him back hard. Len almost trips, and Kaito smiles and raises his fist.

_Alright, that's it. _Adrenaline takes over me, helped along with pure fury. I run past the other kids as fast as I can, and jump in between Len and Kaito, arms outstretched. Kaito's hand smashes into my nose, and I'm riddled with pain for a second, but I don't think anything's broken. Everyone in the circle gasps, and Kaito stares at me with enormous eyes. Len sucks in a breath behind me.

"Mimi!" Rin screeches.

"I'm fine," I say, wiping the blood from my nose with my sleeve.

"Why'd you jump infront?" Len whispers.

"I couldn't let him hurt you," I tell him softly, my eyes not leaving Kaito's.

"So you made me hurt you instead?" Kaito asks.

"I'd rather it be me than Len or Rin."

"I would never hurt you," Kaito says.

"That's bull. We both know that. You'd hurt Len, and that would hurt me. So, again, bull."

"But Mimi, I love you!" Kaito protests. Then I shock everyone by saying something that even I didn't expect.

"I know...and I love you," I whisper almost silently. I look at Rin, who gasps...and then nods. She knows what I mean. Len sighs, but a look from Rin makes sure he knows as well. I turn back to Kaito.

"You do?" Kaito asks hopefully.

"Yes," I say. "But not in the way you want me to. I'm sorry, Kaito, but it would never be that way between us. Can't you just be my friend?"

Kaito just sighs. "I'll never stop wanting you," he says. "And I'll always be here." I close my eyes. "When you need me, I'll be here. Always." With that, he steps forward and wraps his arms around me tightly. I hug him back after a second, and then we break apart, and he nods sadly and walks away. Len and Rin are at my side in an instant, mopping up the blood.

"Don't worry about it," I tell them, staring after Kaito. "It's fine. It's already stopped bleeding, see?"

"I can't believe you did that, you idiot.." Len says.

"Be thankful. Kaito can pack a hell of a punch sometimes," Rin mutters, looking after him too.

"I did it because I couldn't let him hurt any of you," I say.

"Thank you," Len whispers, and then he kisses me softly and sweetly. _Okay, maybe a little candy. _Rin makes fake sick noises, and giggles when I look up at her. The rest of the people around the circle are watching us in stunned silence. Neru, as usual, is the first to speak.

"Oh, please!" she says, flicking her hair. "Are we all really going to believe her? She's a liar, remember?"

"No," a voice says quietly, and I'm shocked to see Teto and Meiko step forward. "She's not the liar."

"You are," Meiko adds. They both come to stand by us, followed by Lily and SeeU. Lily gives me a one armed hug, and SeeU throws herself at me like a monkey.

"Hey, nice to see you too, SeeU!" I laugh, and she grins and lets go, kissing me on the cheek _**(A/N: The friends do this sometimes, when they're especially happy or something) **_and going to stand by Rin and Lily.

"Traitors," Neru scoffs. "Ah, well, you'll be sorry."

"Meiko's right. You are a liar," Luka Megurine says, and Gumi Megpoid agrees eagerly. One by one, each kid in the class comes to stand beside me. The Year 7 kids and any others that had just stopped by to watch the fight look puzzled, but they come to stand behind us when they see that Neru is losing the battle. She is almost alone now, only flanked by about three boys (all from her class fan-club).

"Dude, that's just low," one says, walking away. His two friends follow him, and Neru suddenly looks very small, and very alone. Her amber eyes fill with tears, and she suddenly lets them fall down her cheeks and runs away, sobbing. I can't help feeling sorry for her. Len and Rin high five and cheer, and Rin holds up her hand for me. I tap it half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"It's just, don't you feel a little sorry for her?"

"Who, Neru? Pfft, no. The bitch can suffer."

"I don't know...she looks a little lonely."

"Good," Len breaks in, and Rin nods in agreement.

"C'mon, let's go before Grandpa-sensei comes and breaks up the party!" she says, but I don't move.

"Excuse me a second," I say, running after Neru. "Neru? Neru, wait up!"

"Why? So you can taunt me even more?"

"No," I whisper, and she comes into view, sitting alone on a bench, mascara running. I sit down beside her, and she doesn't move or make a comment.

"Everyone hates me," she sobs.

"Well, you didn't help yourself," I say gently.

"I know," she says surprisingly.

"But...I guess, although you've hurt me and turned everyone against me...I'm willing to forgive you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like having enemies," I say. "Especially not ones I'm gonna have to see every day for the next few years." Neru actually laughs.

"What about everyone else? They'll all hate me now."

"Oh, please. Trust me, they won't. By the end of the week, you'll be Queen of the classroom again!"

Neru laughs again, and she looks at me almost kindly. "Thank you," she says, and suddenly hugs me hard.

"Uh.." I say, patting her back. She suddenly breaks away and smiles, clearing her throat awkwardly.

"Well...um..."

"Should we go back?"

"You sure it'll be okay?"

"If not, you can blame me," I tell her.

"Don't worry, I will," Neru says, but she's smiling. We both stand up, and begin to walk towards Rin and Len again.

Sheesh, I need to find a new hobby to fill up the space not fighting Neru anymore has made. And yes, I know how sad that sounds.

But seriously.

_**~Len's POV~**_

The first thing I think when I see Neru and Mimi walking towards us together is, _am I tripping? _How are they walking that close to each other? No, wait, how are they walking that close to each other _without killing each other?_

"Hey, guys!" Mimi says, grinning. Neru smiles shyly.

"Hey," Rin says, raising an eyebrow. Mimi mouths _be nice, _and Rin nods, agreeing, albeit a little puzzled.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Rin, can you get everyone's attention please?" Mimi says. Rin nods.

"You're asking the right person!" she giggles. Then she turns to the rest of the kids.

"I'd cover your ears," Mimi says, and Neru, her and I do.

"YO!" Rin hollers, and even after that one word my head is throbbing. Ow... "SOMEONE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Gradually, kids turn, until they're all facing us. "Floor's yours, Mimi."

"Thanks. Okay people," Mimi says to the crowd. "I think Neru has an announcement to make!" People groan, and Mimi pushes Neru forward gently.

"Um, guys..." Neru says. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry for all of my actions towards each and every one of you. I've been a complete idiot, and I hope you can forgive me; I promise I'll be nice from now on!"

There is silence for a while, and then slowly, clapping erupts throughout the crowd. Mimi applauds too, and soon Rin and I are joining in. You gotta give it to her, Neru's brave for saying that.

"Go Neru!" Rin whoops.

"Well done, girl!" Mimi adds.

"Nice one, Neru," I hear myself say, and Neru smiles at us all.

"We forgive you, Neru!" SeeU giggles.

"Well done for saying that," Lily says with a smile.

"Thank you all. You especially, Mimi. I don't think I would have done that without your help!"

"She's great like that, right Len?" Rin asks me, nudging Mimi, who blushes.

"Yeah," I say, and Mimi grins at me. "Perfect." Rin and Mimi walk to either side of me, and both of them kiss me on the cheek, giggling at my beetroot red cheeks.

"Uh.." I say, blushing. Rin and Mimi snap my face on their camera again, and Lily, SeeU and Neru all giggle. "Guys!"

"I couldn't resist!" Mimi says, and I hug her tight, kissing her on the lips.

"Neither could I," I say, and Mimi blushes. I take a picture of her, too, and she swipes at the camera.

"Lennnn~" she whines, and I laugh and dangle the camera infront of her. She grabs it, but doesn't delete the photo. Instead, she collars Kasane Teto and passes her the camera. "Take one of us?" She gestures to us, and Teto smiles and nods.

"Of course!" she says, holding up the camera. Mimi runs back to join us, and we all huddle together; Lily, SeeU and Neru on the back row, the three blondes, arms around each other, and Rin and Mimi standing together, arms linked and giggling. Finally, Mimi takes my hand, and I stand beside her as Teto snaps away. She shows us the picture, and we all smile.

"Great!" Mimi giggles.

"Brilliant!" Rin adds.

"Amazing," Lily says, smiling.

"Wonderful," SeeU laughs.

"Super," Neru grins. Mimi looks at me, and I wrap an arm around her. She rests her head on my shoulder, and I ruffle her hair.

"Perfect," she smiles.

"Perfect," I agree.

Yes, yes it is.

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Annnnnnnnnnnnndddd that's it! Did you like that ending? I couldn't make Neru bad for any longer, so I hope you're happy now, Emma :D If you want more Miyako Nakamura, check out the sequel to this story, Vocaloid: Why Can't I Remember? for the continuation of her story. I hope you've enjoyed reading this thing as much as I liked writing it for you. You people make my writing worthwhile my letting me know that people enjoy reading my work!**_

_**Thanks again to Emma, for being awesome. Thanks to Emma again for helping to create the RP stories and OCs we have so much fun writing about, and finally...**_

_**...thanks to you people, for reading, like I said, and making my writing feel worthwhile. Until the next story...**_

_**~Kitty Kat, awayyyyyy!**_


End file.
